My Promise
by Ronin24
Summary: When Robin is abducted by a rival pirate crew, Zoro makes a promise to her. Can he fulfill it? Sorry about the bad summary. Rated m for later content. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1:Mask

Zoro walked down the street. He spotted a bar and walked into it. Nami had given each of them 8,000 Beris to spend in this town. It wasn't going to get him very far so he decided to get some booze for the sunny. He sat down and ordered two bottles of sake. It had only been one week since they departed from Water 7, so now every one was trying to relax. They had left with a new ship and a new crewmember, but Zoro still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had. He felt something bad was going to happen. He could feel it. A swordsman senses were always on the lookout for danger. He was no different. Zoro tried to focus on the good things, like Usopp's return to the crew or Franky becoming their nakama, and even the fact that the "Thousand Sunny's" crow's nest had a gym in it. But most of all... his nakama Nico Robin could smile again. She started in the straw-hat crew as hated and disliked by most of them (That damn cook being the exception) especially by Zoro. All that hatred had melted away on Skypeia when he caught her after Eneru had struck her down with lightning. He had fought for her, just like he would for Luffy or Chopper, Usopp, Nami and even though he would never admit it, for Sanji. After the events of Enies Lobby, He came to trust her. She did after all put her own life on the line for him and the entire crew. The Archeologist had a certain way about her and how she... acted towards the rest of the crew. She seemed like she was constantly putting on a mask. A mask that hid all her emotions. All she would do was give them a fake smile every now and then. Maybe that's why he didn't trust her. Maybe its because she was Vivi's enemy. He didn't know, but he knew that she had a dark secret. She was beautiful and intelligent, but up until Water 7 she kept most of her emotions and feelings to herself. Not that he didn't understand that, because he did the exact same thing and still does. However, her smile was not just the smile she would use to charm you. It was her real smile and the fake, polite smile she used. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a high-pitched scream. He turned to see a woman with blond hair being threatened by a tall man with dark long hair. The man wore a black trench coat and it concealed a Damascus blade under it. Zoro could see his coat had about 7 Knives attached to it. His dark eyes looked stormy, like he desperately wanted to kill the woman in front of him. He stalked forward and said, "How would you like to be my bitch?" the man said grabbing the girl's neck. People just stood there helpless watching this woman being choked death. Zoro decided he had enough of this. He took one of the empty sake bottles and threw it at the mans back. The man roared in anger, and turned around to see Zoro nonchalantly gulping down more grog. The man grinned sickly and opened up one of the switchblades on his coat. He charged towards Zoro screaming at him "Your going to pay dearly you son of a-" He never got to finish his sentence. By that time Zoro had grabbed his neck and was gripping it tightly. "Not so fun to be choked to death is it tough guy?" In one motion he hoisted the man over his head and tossed him onto a table causing it to collapse. Zoro expected everyone to stand up and want to fight him. In fact everyone in the bar was applauding him. The bartender even gave him another bottle to replace the one he threw at the guy (Even though it was already empty). The woman who was being harassed by the man went up to him "Thank you so much" She said. Sure slut Zoro thought. Before he could process anything she was on his lap kissing him. Her breath is a smokers he thought. He wasn't really into the kiss but she was. He tried to break away a few times but she refused. What's her problem Zoro thought. Damn woman. Things became incredibly complicated, because at that moment Robin entered the bar. " Zoro I need to talk to you about..." She started. "Zoro?". He gained control and broke away from the kiss when he saw Robin. She looked the way she always did, but two things she had down had just surprised him. First of all she never called him by his real name. She would just refer to him as "Kenshi-san". Second of all it was her expression on her face. Her usual expression would be just a giggle that Zoro would actually do something like this. Her expression now was pained, like someone just stabbed her in the heart with a long knife. There was an unusual silence filling the room until the green haired swordsman broke it. "Uhhhhh... hey robin" He said awkwardly. After she regained focus she put on a fake smile. "I just wanted to let you know that Nami-chan wants everyone back at the ship." She said. "Umm... okay "He said. "I'll see you at the ship" Robin just nodded leaving the bar. Zoro watched from the windows as Robin change from a walk to a sprint from the bar. She's doing it again Zoro thought. Putting on her mask, but what was she so upset about? Zoro turned to the woman he saved and shot her a glare. "Get Lost" he said in a low voice. She looked afraid and then ran out of the bar. Zoro looked down for a moment to see the man he threw into the table. He had a smile on his face. An Evil smile. He regained his footing and left the bar in the opposite direction Robin went. The Bartender went up to Zorro to fill his glass back up. "You must have nerves of steel to pick a fight with that guy" Zoro looked at him puzzled and the man pulled out a wanted poster. "The mans nickname is Kaiser " He said, "He slaughters people and always dumps their body in the ocean." His bounty is worth 150 million Beri's. Zoro studied the poster and ripped it in half. "I don't care if his bounty 900 million." Zoro said with a scary look on his face. "If he picks a fight with me. I'll kill him". And on that happy note he left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Chapter 2:Zoro's and Robin's unbreakable Promise

Robin ran from the bar. She put her hand over her mouth so no one could hear her sobbing. She finally stopped and put her back against the wall of an alleyway. She continued sobbing. Why did she feel this way? This wasn't like her. Seeing that girl on Zoro's lap frustrated her so much. She usually was excellent at concealing her emotions. Now it was unbearable. She already had so much pain in her life. Ohara was destroyed, Saul died, she was alone for 20 years and to top it all off during those twenty years she had to be a slave to rogues like Sir Crocodile. Time after time in order to keep her dream alive she had to betray these rogues. Then Luffy and the straw-hat pirates came and she figured she would only be staying with them for a few months. Then their adventures on Skypeia happened and she started to wonder maybe if the straw hats weren't so bad. The strange events of the Davy Back Fights made her question again. When she saw how devoted Zoro and Sanji were to rescue Chopper from Foxy and seeing how Luffy was so determined to not lose one member of his crew, she was shocked.  
>The straw hats were a family, something she never truly had. Then there was the incident with Akojik. If not for Zoro who had rescued her from getting sliced to pieces. If not for Luffy who had fought against him for her sake. If not for Chopper who treated both her and Luffy. Hell, if it had not been for the whole straw-hat crew she would be dead, or worse stuck in Impel Down. She had cause them all so much trouble, and they easily could have lost their lives,if akojik wanted to kill them. Then there was Enies Lobby. She had never known true happiness until the entire crew put their lives on the line just so she could live. Saul was right that she would find friends that would protect her now when she finally found a home, this horrible feeling came back. This was why she never allowed herself to get attached to someone. Every time she did they died and left her alone. She loved every member of the Straw-hat crew like family, but Zoro was different. He had done more for her then even he would care to admit. He caught her when she suffered Eneru's wrath and he won the key that set Robin free from Enies Lobby. All these things had caused Robin to begin to care for Roronoa Zoro. However she had never felt this amount of intense pain and never wanted to feel it again. After Robin finished thinking about all this, she stood up. She spotted the green haired swordsman walking back to the Sunny. this is it she thought. I need to tell him. I can't suffer again. it's just too much. She walked out of the alley slightly when two hooded figures appeared behind her appeared. They tried to attack her but she was quicker. she turned quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seis Fleur!" She cried. "TWIST!" She sprouted six arms on each attacker and they screamed in pain. Before she could try anything else on them, Another man came behind her and held his sword to her throat. "Your not as tough or fast as you think." He hissed in her ear. Before she could recover form shock he slapped cuffs on her and immediately felt she felt drained of her energy.<p>

"Where…did you get Keroseki Cuffs?" She asked becoming fatigued."That's none of your concern Nico Robin." Kaiser hissed again "All that matters is that your going to be my bait for the Straw hats." "I'm…no… Hostage" She protested slightly dazed. She screamed thinking it would get someone's attention, but Kaiser clamped his hand over her mouth "Shut up Bitch!" "I'm sure someone will find you sooner or later and when they do I have a trap just waiting for-" "Robin" A voice shouted from the entrance of the alley. "What the Fuck are you doing to her?" Robin and Kaiser turned to see Zoro wearing a menacing expression. Kaiser took his hand off Robins mouth and pointed at him. "You humiliated me, so now I'm gong to take something precious from you and your "Nakama". "Zoro don't do it!" Robin shouted. "That's what he wants you to do!" "It's a- MPPHH! "Quiet!" Kaiser placed his hand in her mouth again. "Take your hands off her you bastard." Zoro cried drawing Wado Ichimonji. "You want to kill me?" Kaiser Laughed. "Then catch me!" He sprinted down the ally with robin and shouted " Keep him busy men!" As soon as he said that, 20 men dropped from the buildings and appeared in the alley. Zoro glared viciously at all of them. "I warned you all once." he said in anger as he tied his bandana onto his head. He Unsheathed His three swords, Wado Ichimonji,Sandai Kitetsu and his latest sword Ryu Kanji. "After he destroyed Yubashiri he needed a new sword, so in this town he plucked it off a rival swordsman after defeating him. He left Yubashiri on the ship. It had been a good sword so he kept to fid it a good resting place. The sword had a gold hilt and a tassel tied to it. Like Yubishiri it had an irregular pattern on the blade. Unlike his old sword it was very heavy and a little harder to adjust to, but he liked it. Zoro liked things he couldn't control. He loved a challenge He prepared his attack. "Santoryu!" He shouted. "300 POUND CANNON!" Immediately all the thugs went flying. Pretty soon the alleyway was stained with blood, and it was littered with corpses. Some of the men that survived were moaning on the ground, but Zoro didn't have time to finish them off. He took off his bandanna and sheathed all his swords, except the Wado Ichimonji. This sword was his pride. Funny, He remembered Robin once asking about the sword and he snapped at her. he promised to tell her when he rescued her. "Robin!" He called down the alley. He was answered by her muffled screams. Kaiser entered a store and shut the door hoping it might slow Zoro down. it was useless. Zoro cut the door into little tiny pieces making them all go flying. "Get back here!" He shouted at Kaiser as he slashed through a shelf. "Bite me!" Kaiser snarled knocking down more shelves. Zoro just slashed them all not caring what he did or what he cut through. He had to save Robin. He would rather go to hell and back than see one of his friends get taken from him. He finally cornered Kaiser in an abandon Factory. "I'll give you two seconds to let her go and maybe you'll only lose one limb. Robin, who was behind Kaiser frantically tried to tell him something, but she couldn't meet his eyes. He was so focused on the man in front of him. Kaiser just stood there smiling like this was all a big joke. "Fine" Zoro said in anger as he unsheathed Ryu Kanji and Sandai Kitetsu. "You'll feel stupid when I kill you!" He charged at Kaiser. "Santoryu!" He shouted. "TIGER-" He stopped mid swing. Kaiser pulled out a detonator from his pocket. Zoro's glare turned to a look of complete shock. "There is a bomb on the roof and if you kill me it will go off." Kaiser smiled clearly amused. "So swordsman, will you endanger Nico Robin and yourself, or only endanger yourself. Zoro cursed. Kaiser backed him up into a corner where both his and Robin's life was at stake. He looked at Robin meeting her eyes. He couldn't make out her expression. Was it fear or... No it was something else. She doesn't get scared easily. Both of their goals needed to be achieved. "I'll do what you want." Zoro Whispered. "Just let her live, she has a dream." Robin's eyes widened. No she thought. It can't end like this. Don't do it! What about your dream? Stop! "Interesting." Kaiser smiled "As long as you die quietly I'll let her live. Robin tried to protest But Zoro shot her a look telling her to be quiet. As Kaiser walked out the door with a struggling Robin, Zoro needed to tell her something.

She needed to know this wasn't the end. She needed to know he wasn't about to leave her with this bastard "WAIT!" Zoro yelled. "I need to speak with her first." Kaiser hesitated but, pulled her back over to him. She had tears in her eyes and she wanted more than anything for Zoro to take back what he said. Why would he throw his ambition, his dream and his life for, of all people her?. "Zoro..." She whispered sobbing. "Please don't do this." Zoro had never seen her like this. Nico Robin was never a woman who was associated with the word weak, but now she was so fragile. She needed a source of strength. Zoro took of his bandana and tied it to Robins arm. Robin looked over astonished. "What are you doing?" She asked. "This is not just a bandanna, it's a promise." Zoro said. "I promise you I will survive this and rescue you from this bastard!" Zoro... Robin thought. "I will not abandon you" Zoro said with confidence. "I promise." "But... but what if you die? What about beating Mihawk." "That's your goal right?" Zoro just grinned. "Him?" "I'll see him in hell." "Robin don't cry." He said taking a tear away from her eye. your too strong to cry." "Luffy never woud have rescued you if you weren't strong wiled "Don't let a person like Kaiser take away your will to fight." For the first time in a long time Robin smiled faintly. "Zoro." Her expression turned sad again. "In case you don't make it out alive, I just want you to know I- SLAP! "That's enough outta you!" Kaiser said as he slapped her across the face. Zoro wanted to kill Kaiser for what he just did but he swallowed his anger, knowing if he tried anything she could get hurt even more "Now shit swordsman" Kaiser said smiling pulling Robin out the door. "Die" And pretty soon Zoro felt like he was in hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Clash of  Titans

Luffy bit into his meat. He couldn't understand why he ran out of money so quickly. He only bought 15 packs of meat. He sat on top of a large building-watching people go by. It was quiet. Not at all what he was used to. Being a 300,000,000 Beri man was never easy, however he took great pride in it. He wondered if Zoro, Robin and Sanji took pride in theirs too. Zoro, being the highest of the three was worth 120,000,000 Beri's. Right from the get-go Roronoa Zoro, his first mate made a name for himself by single-handedly defeating 100 bounty hunters at whiskey peak and defeated the assassin Daz Bonez. Luffy grinned remembering when he first met the loner Zoro. After they worked together to defeat Axe hand Morgan, Luffy knew he made a trusted crewmate and a life long friend. He was proud of his crew and proud of himself and his bounty. Look at me! He thought. Shanks, Ace, Sabo. I'm a pirate! Out of the blue he saw a huge explosion. Luffy held onto his hat and clung to the building and saw fire in the sky. "Cool!" Luffy said his eyes sparkling. "Maybe their roasting marsh mallows... Or meat"! Luffy stood up. "I'm going to get a closer look!" He said with excitement. "GUM GUM...ROCKET!" Using his stretchy arms, Luffy catapulted onto a building and saw a person running from the explosion. He had something, on his back. It was Robin! She had tears in her eyes and looked like someone had hurt her. Anger clouded Luffy's mind. The Archeologist had been through enough already, that she didn't need more pain. "Hey!" He shouted as he leapt off the building. "What are you doing to Robin you lousy bastard?" He cried. "GUM GUM...NET!" Luffys hands mutated into a net and he aimed for Kaiser. Kaiser ducked and as Luffy touched the ground, he laughed a horrible laugh. "Well, well..." He said tossing Robin like a rag doll off his shoulder. "If it isn't Straw Hat Luffy!" Luffy ignored him and charged Kaiser. "You're going to pay for making Robin cry!" He charged at Kaiser. "GUM GUM...BAZOOKA!" Luffy immediately slammed his palms into Kaiser's stomach cracking his ribs. Kaiser groaned and coughed out Blood, but Luffy wasn't finished yet. "And GUM GUM...PiSTOL!" Luffy arm shot straight at Kaiser. This will finish you Luffy thought. Kaiser ducked and slammed his fist into Luffy's stomach. Immediately, Luffy felt drained of energy and collapsed to the ground. Kaiser smiled gruesomely as he raised his fist showing a ring. "That ring is made of sea prism stone straw hat." He said. Luffy got to his feet ignoring the pain. "I don't care what it's made of!" He did a handstand. "I'm still going to kick your Ass! "GUM GUM...SPEAR!" As he did his handstand he put his feet together and shot it straight at Kaiser like a missile. Kaiser dodged and before Luffy could regain his footing Kaiser put on a pair of brass knuckles and punched Luffy in the jaw sending him crashing into a building. "That should do it." Kaiser said walking away. Immediately an arm stretched out from the rubble and grabbed Kaiser. "GUM GUM…GATLING!" Luffy flew to Kaiser and put his arms out hitting him violently. "Hang on Robin!" Luffy yelled running towards her. Luffy stopped as he felt blood Oozing from his chest. Behind him he heard Kaiser laugh. Did he get me? Luffy thought. If he did how come I didn't see it coming? Luffy staggered to his feet and continued walking towards Robin. "Robin… " He croaked. Immediately luffy crashed to his feet and fell into the cold pavement. Luffy...Robin thought. No. Kaiser turned around. He grabbed her face and looked at her with soulless eyes. "I almost forgot about you Nico Robin." He laughed. Robin turned her head with a disgusted look on her face, breaking Kaisers grip on her. He then picked her up and went into alleyways, so he wouldn't be seen. He finally made it to his ship the "Ace of Club's where his crew greeted him. "Hey Kaiser who's the bitch?" His first mate Slash said with obvious loathes. "Manners Slash." as Kaiser pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a rag. "What she needs is a nap." He ripped the cloth of Robin's mouth and held the rag to her face. Robin had only one thought. My crewmates will find me She thought about the bandanna. He promised they would. Then everything black.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

**Another Short chapter (Sigh) This one is another "Keep the plot going Chapter's, but bear with me please. iHave a wrtiers block ,and i have no idead how to do the rest of this. I had been working on ideas for thi along time but, i lost them all. Kinda Suck's. I would apreciate any one who has an idea to PM=. Now enjoy the chapter **

Luffy woke up. He slept pretty well, but then he suddenly remembered what happen. Where is that fat head Luffy thought. He hurt Robin!

"Fat head!" Luffy called as if Kaiser was hiding somewhere. "Where did you take Robin!" "Luffy." A voice came from the ashes of the building. "Is that you?" Luffy watched as his first mate Roronoa Zoro Rose from the wreckage. He looked at Luffy with a defiant look in his eyes. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding in god knows how many places. They stood there looking at one and other for a few minutes. "Hey Zoro, were you in the marsh mallow roasting?" Luffy asked. "YOU DUMBASS!" Zoro hit him on the head.

Between bites of what little meat Luffy hat left, Zoro told him the story. Strangely Luffy was very quiet and very attentive. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Zoro, you have to go get Robin." Luffy said finding his trademark hat on the ground. Zoro looked in surprise, but Luffy just smiled. "According to Nami we can still wait on this island for at the most 3 weeks." "You go find robin and we'll wait for you here, but if you guys aren't back in three weeks we'll have to come after you guys." Zoro smirked. 'Is this and "assignment" He said making quotes with his fingers. "Yes." Luffy grinned. They shook hand and Zoro left looking for Robin. "Hey Zoro!" Zoro stopped an almost expected Luffy to give him something or advice or whatever. "That's the Way we came!" He called.

Robin woke up. She had no idea how long she had been out, but the first thing she realized she was blindfolded because she couldn't see anything. The second thing she noticed was how cold it was. They must be on a cold island in the grand line. A remote island no one would think to look at. A third thing was that she felt a bump on her head like she had been knocked unconscious. That was bad. If she really were knocked out that would mean the chloroform wasn't strong enough to keep her asleep the whole ride there. They must have covered a lot of sea, which was a problem if Zoro was going to keep his promise She didn't doubt Zoro's ability to gather information, because he could be a scary person. What she was afraid of was that his sense of direction was poor. If she weren't in such a dangerous situation, she would laugh. She found something interesting about the swordsman. He had a white katana that meant a lot to him. She could tell. He cared for all of his swords, but that one was special. She had tried to get all the members of the crew to tell her why, but no one knew. Zoro never talked about his past. The only thing she knew was that it had to do with a childhood promise. She would like to hear the story. If she got out of this okay.

The final thing she noticed was her legs and feet were bound to a chair. Her stomach too. She jerked back and forward but nothing happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when the blindfold was ripped of her face. As the blindfold was worn out robin took her surroundings into account. The room was pitch black with a huge ceiling. Another warehouse she thought the horrible faces of Slash and Kaiser appeared. "Welcome Nico Robin" Kaiser said. Slash just stood there snickering at Robin's situation. "Your quite pretty "Kaiser said. "I take that as an insult coming from someone like you." She said with an angry tone. In one motion Kaiser slapped Robin across the face causing blood to trickle down her mouth. He hit her pretty hard.

"Now listen to me woman." Kaiser said barely keeping himself under control. "The only reason I have to keep you alive is that I know Zoro isn't dead." "You're a hostage and I can do whatever I want to you." "If you try anything I might just torture you." "You only need to be alive for him to come. Robin needed to keep them on edge so they were afraid of Zoro. They should be scared of him anyway.

"Have either of you seen real fear before?" She asked them. Robin didn't even give them time to answer. "No, you haven't because you haven't seen the demon Rorona Zoro becomes when he is angry." "When he finds this place he won't be merciful. Kaiser looked at Robin with fierce eyes. "Even your boy friend can't save you now." He said forcefully kissing her. She head butted him and while he was recovering she screamed in d. Once he recovered he grabbed her by the throat and looked at her with intense eyes. "I would appreciate it if you didn't scream my dear." Kaiser said in a low angry voice. "Slash!" "Gag her!" "Hostages are to be seen and not heard!" Slash did as he was told and they gagged Robin ."There."Kaiser laughed. "That's all will here from her." Robin glared. "Slash take her for some torturing." Take the gag off when you get there." "I want to here her scream" Kaiser said in a sickening voice. "When your finished, put it back on." "We don't need to here her speak" Slash grabbed Robin and carried her down to a chamber. Robin struggled and tried to scream but it was pointless. They were doing everything in their power to make sure she couldn't move or speak. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to look weak. Zoro She thought. Please hurry.

**If you liked it, Im happy for you, but if you didint wait till i update. Fight next. Please read and review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: Zoro A Monster?

**I know it took along time but... A fight with Zoro is here! But remember when i said i took some ideas from Bleach a little? I took the concept of hollowfication and applied it here in some way. I'm not sure how yet, but I'll figure something out . Enjoy the fight, and expect some old characters to come in at some point**

Zoro cursed under his breath. He swore he had been here before, but he couldn't figure out where to go. He had already been on this island, for a day and didn't want to waste any time on it. He managed to mug a couple robbers to get money for a hotel. He had to find Kaiser and...Robin. Zoro cursed again. It was his fault she was in this situation. If he had been stronger, she would be with them now. He found another pub. He stopped before opening the door. He looked at himself and scowled. He should have had Chopper look at him before he left. He may have changed his white shirt to a black one, but his injury's from the explosion made him look weak. He felt horrible too. Physically, he wasn't in any shape, but that didn't matter. Robin was out there somewhere enduring who knows what. He ignored the pain and walked into the pub. When he opened the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Zoro, except a group of what looked like pirates. He them laughing and half drunk and went to the bar. As he walked he looked at an infant and it started crying.

"Excuse me..." "WAAHHH!" The child cried. Zoro looked annoyed and started again "Excuse me, but..." "WAAAAAHHHHH!" Zoro looked impatient "Exc-" "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zoro slammed his fist on the bar. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The child stopped crying and everyne looked at Zoro ,but he went on as if nothing had happened Excuse me, but have you seen either of these two?" He asked the Bartender showing him Kaiser and Robins Wanted poster.

He studied both posters. "Can't say that I have." The bartender shrugged. Zoro slammed his fist on the bar again ."But that guy might." He said pointing at one of the pirates. He spotted a man in the middle of the crowd laughing."So, we grilled for information about the Straw Hats, but she wouldnt say a word." "She kept threatening us with the fact that the big bad pirate hunter Zoro was going to come and kill us,so we tortured her and that was fun!"He laughed. As soon as he did all the other pirates started laughing. Zoro was not just angry but very angry. He unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and attempted to strike the man. Quickly thinking the man pulled out two swords to counterattack. they stood their for a few moments one glaring and the other grinning. "If you ever laugh at Robin again..." Zoro said in an effort to control his rage. "I'll kill you."

The pirates behind the man whimper but he just smiled. "So your "Pirate Hunter Zoro". he said. "I'm Bolt, second mate to Kaiser and I always wanted to test your famous three sword style against my four sword style. He pushed Zoro back and revealed to be a cyborg like Franky.

Instantly two other arms appeared and he drew two other glared at bolt reaching for his bandana and remembered. Just like this sword is my promise to kuina He thought Unsheathing Ryu Kanji and Sandai Kitetsu. That bandanna reflects my promise with Robin. At first most of the fight was a blur, but Zoro could feel his wounds giving him a great disadvantage. Plus Bolt was such a dirty fighter it didn't matter. He only aimed for zoros injurys, and with the pub being such a small space there was barely any room to maneuver Then Zoro felt himself slip-up and Bolt saw his chance. "Four sword style!" "SLICING WHIRLWIND." Immediately a gust of wind cut Zoro and sent him flying out of the pub. He collapsed to the ground a bloody mess. He tried to stand up but his injurys prevented him. "I must admit Im disapointed in you." Bolt kicked Zoro's stomach making him vomit blood. "I cant believe that bitch expects you to save her." "All that torture and she gets a has been swordsman like you." "She screamed your name you know. Zoro couldn't believe it. Why would she?. Did she really completely trust that he was coming? "We had to shut her up because she wouldn't stop." Her screams were music to my ear's." Bolt smiled.

Zoro thought about the last time he saw Robin. Her eyes were filled with fear and dread. She wanted to tell him something important and her eyes told him that now he might never know. She was scared. She wanted to be saved. Zoro slammed his fists into the ground making it crack. He stood up, his eyes intense with anger like a beast. "Bastard…" Zoro whispered with hate, his eyes turned yellow. "Heheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoro started laughing like a lunatic. When he spoke it seems like five Zoro's were talking at once. "NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro said in a crazy voice cackleling. Bolt sneered. "Talk is cheap pirate hunter." "Now shutup and fight. He charged straight Zoro, but he was ready for it. "The three demon beasts" He chanted. Suddenly and illusion of a dragon appeared before everyone, roaring above Zoro Bolt looked at Zoro with wide eyes. Is this a trick Bolt thought. Or is that dragon really there? "Santoryu…." "DRAGON…TWISTER!" An insane amount of force crashed into bolt and lifted him into the sky. Zoro Jumped up and prepared a second attack. Another illusion was created this time in the form of a tiger. "TIGER...TRAP!" The attack sent bolt crashing to the ground, but Zoro was far from done. He used his swords to replicate a bull's horns creating another illusion of a bull charging."BULL...NEEDLES!"Zoro had so much adrenaline that he completely forgot about his pains. Bolt was slammed into a building, and Zoro cackled thinking he had one. He was wrong. Bolt appeared from the ashes and roared. " Who the hell are you?" Your not the pirate hunter." Zoro laughed. "Who cares, I don't have to tell you anything." Enough Zoro thought. Suddenly Zoro put his hand on his eyes "I don't need you, stop interfering! The regular Zoro shouted. "You're the one who's interfering!" Shouted Crazy Zoro. "Don't you get it?" I was about to kill him!" The voice spoke in a threatening matter. "If you let me fight, we can win this!" He cried. Suddenly a burst of yellow hovered around Zoro and he gained control of his body again.

Bolt who was surprised, but he quickly shook it off. "You cant defeat me you moss headed Freak!" Bolt yelled. Zoro turned and faced Bolt holding up Sandai Kitetsu. "If I lost to you,would be shattering the promises I have made." Bolt prepared his best four sword style attack. "Then I guess you will break all those promises!" Bolt charged at Zoro. Zoro prepared his attack and charged at Bolt. "FOUR THOUSAND DEATH'S!" Bolt shouted. "ONI...GIRI!"Zoro shouted coming in contact with Bolt. The moment they came in contact with each other an explosion occured. When the dust cleared,Bolt layed on the ground a mangled mess bleeding all over. Zoro looked at Kaiser's crew their eye's wide with fear. "Tell Kaiser..." He wheezed. "That I'm coming for her and repay him all the pain he dealt to Robin." The crew nodded and squeaked as they ran off. Zoro felt like the world was knowing it he collapsed to the ground. The last words he heard was "Mr. Bushido?" "Is that you?"

Robin looked around the same way she had always done these past few days. She looked for something sharp to cut the ropes binding her, but as usual she couldn't find anything. as he had no idea why her captors had bothered to keep her gagged, because then best sound she could make right now was a moan. Kaiser was getting scared of what she saying about Zoro, and with good reason. Yesterday Kaiser recieved a message via transponder snail about Bolts demise. Kaiser was furious. Ever since then they made sure she couldn't also had to suffer severe torture. She never cried out of pain though. She cried out of loneliness. She missed Luffys smile, Usopp's crazy inventions, Nami's greediness, Sanji's Kindness, Chopper's books she would read to him and she missed Franky's "Tough guy" routine. But most of all she missed Zoro's protectiveness. She knew the swordsman would protect any one of them on the crew at any time. When chopper was injured on Skypeia Zoro fought one of Eneru's strongest's priest, and when Nami suffered at the hands of the around pirates he fought when he was severely wounded. He also rescued the whole crew from baroque works at whiskey peak. He also risked his life to save her when he fought Akojik, although when she asked him about it he said it was because he was loyal to Luffy, and that he had chose to keep her. She was happy to know he was coming. He wouldn't have defeated Bolt if he didn't care.

She was thinking about this when the door opened with an angry Kaiser and a somewhat scared Slash."I can't believe this Crap swordsman defeated Bolt!" He shouted holding Zoro's wanted poster. Robin was lucky no one could hear her giggle to herself. Despite all that had happen to her she was happy Kaiser was mad. It kept him from thinking clearly."Kaiser, maybe we should just give up." Slash suggested. "Zoro is dodging every curve we throw at him." Kaiser looked at Robin and smiled. "Maybe I'm not throwing the right curves at him. He touched Robins face and ripped the gag off her mouth. He then picked Robin up and took her outside to the ship. "Using me as bait won't work!" She shouted at Kaiser. "And its cowardly!" "Maybe so" Kaiser said. "But he couldn't resist you,Nico Robin." "Your the reason he is trying to kill me, so it's time to show your little boyfriend how easy it is to kill you!" He tied robin to the mast of the ship and left her there. Hours later they dropped anchor and went to bed for the night. Robin realized that the two look outs had gotten Drunk before and she set her plan into motion. She took one of the knives she snatched from Kaisers coat and cut the ropes. Quietly she walked over to the lifeboats and prepared one to get off the ship.

She finished the last of the preparations when someone came up behind her and grabbed her hands and put theirs over her mouth. "Shhh." Kaiser hissed Dragging her away. "I apologize for my drunken crew"Kaiser whispered smugly. Robin struggled violently. "Maybe I should have some fun with you instead" He smirked evily,touching her breasts. Robin Shouted muffled protests but they were no use. "Shh,Shh. He whispered flicking his knife open. And holding it to her throat. Kaiser moved his fingers all around robins body, completely shocking and immobilizing her and scaring shouts of protests turned to muffled whimpers. "Stay nice and quiet Nico Robin, and this will all be over soon." He said continuing to grope her breasts. Robin was aghast of what was happening to her. eventually he stopped at a brig and shoved her inside when she touched the bars her energy drained. Sea prism stone she thought. Since you can't behave, you'll be staying here until we go back. He slammed the door behind her. Robin started Crying. Kaiser had just raped her. Why did he? She stayed in the same position all night, crying quietly.

**I'm sorry if anyone thought the last part wasnt necessary, but im trying to make Kaiser the most evil person i can think of. The more deeper into the story i write, the more evil things he ends up doing. Any way like usual please Read and Review. If you have ideas for the story, send me a Pm.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Trust

**So I'm sitting at the computer, thinking about the next evil thing, kaiser would do. Then I had an idea, and Im pretty happy with what i thought of. Its probably the lowest thing that could happen at this point in the story. Im happy one reviewer actually pointed out that Im really not making an effort to proof reading. I have been kinda lazy about doing that, but Im doing my best now. I would like to clear up the reason why in almost every chapter robin really hasnt had the chance to talk. Its suppost to stick to the concept that Kaiser is so afraid of what she is saying about what Zoro will do to them, he had to keep her quiet. It sounds kinda weird, but I hope it makes sense.**

Zoro dreamed. And as usual it wasn't very pleasant. He heard Kuinas voice cry out to him as she fell to her death. He saw his sensei smile to him as he presented her sword to him. He saw Mihawk smiling and calling him Pathetic. He slashed Zoro and he fell. It wasn't into the ocean this time it was just blackness. When he landed,he saw it. Luffy and the rest of the crew dead. Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky there bodies broken and lifeless. Kaiser was standing over them, his eye's white and he was wearing the same smile as the first time he saw Robin.

"You failed to save them," He said. "Just like Kuina and just like Her." He heard the sobbing he knew it would plague him for the rest of his life "Zoro..."Robins voice rang. "Help me."

Zoro woke up sweating. Where was he? He scanned the room and found his katanas lying against the walls. As he came to his senses he realized he was sleeping in a little bedroom with a single bed. Who brought him here? Whoever it was must have treated his wounds because his whole body was practically bandaged up.

"Your finally awake Mr. Bushido" a voice came from the door. In walked a girl with long blue hair. Behind her a man with his hair in rollers and a giant duck. "Vivi!" Zoro cried. He looked at the duck and recognized it instantly. "Karoo!"

Karoo squawked, and Vivi jumped on him hugging him viscously. "We found you lying in the streets half dead." "Igaram carried you all the way here." The man with the rollers smiled.

"But what the hell are you doing in this country?" Zoro asked. "I'm here on business," She said. "Its part of my new duties, but what is you doing here?" "Where's Luffy and everyone else?"

Zoro stopped he was afraid to tell Vivi it was Robin, not to mention the fact that she was being used as bait for him. When the Straw hats were in her country, Robin was one of the people trying to destroy it, which was why Zoro didn't trust them in the first meeting. "One of the members of the crew... Zoro started. "...Was kidnapped." Vivi's smile turned to a look of panic. "Who Mr. Bushido, who?" She asked frantically. "Was it Nami?" "Please tell me it isn't Nami!" "Who? "She asked again shaking him. He paused. "Nico Robin." He said. "I'm trying to save her." "I owe her that." "She's...she's my friend"

Vivi wanted to comfort him, but Igaram was furious. Despite knowing about enies lobby, he had hoped that the newspaper had gotten its facts wrong. He hated that woman with a passion. Igaram in a fit of rage grabbed Zoro around the throat.

"Why would you and Luffy accept that witch as your friend?" He asked angrily. Seething with rage zoro forced his fist into Igarams jaw sending him crashing to the floor. "Don't call her that." Zoro glared looking down at him. "Don't ever call her that again."

Igaram stood up they were prepared to fight when a voice not far from the room a hissing voice was shouting. "Roronoa Zoro!" Kaiser's voice rang throughout the whole town. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Zoro grabbed his katanas and pulled on his black shirt and ran outside. On top of a building Kaiser stood with his crew holding a giant bazooka.

"Where's Robin?" He asked his eye's practically red. "Who?" Kaiser asked innocently. "I only know a bitch, but not a person named Robin." "DAMMit!" Zoro yelled. "CUT THE CRAP!"

Kaisers smile faded and he grew angry. "Very well." He swallowed his anger. "Bring her." Slash came forward one hand placed firmly over Robin's mouth and the other pointing a pistol to her head. Robin's hands were also bound which prevented her from doing anything.

Why won't you let her talk jerk?" Zoro growled. "Because she said some very mean things to me, and I would like kill her and there's only one thing you can do to change my mind." "I want the Wado Ichimonji, and if you don't hand it over she dies. "It would be a shame for a pretty face like hers dead. "Kaiser said grinning. Zoro was blinded by rage.

"She has such a beautiful face doesn't she?" Kaiser said putting his hands on her cheek. Robin squirmed in attempt to get away but it was no use. "Such soft hair." Kaiser commented stroking Robins ink black hair. "Shut up!" Zoro yelled. He was getting madder and madder. "And such smooth cheeks." He said touching her cheeks again. His touch made Robin shudder. She had flashbacked to the night before and what Kaiser had done to her. She feared now it would happen again "TAKE YOUR HANDS OF HER!" Zoro yelled in rage. "Her eye's are blue like the sea. "Kaiser said smiling wickedly.

He knew he was getting to Zoro. Zoro knew all he had to do was cut down Kaiser, but that wouldn't stop that other guy from pulling the trigger. To be honest there was no move even he could do fast enough before that trigger was pulled, but he couldn't just give up his promise. This sword has been with him since the beginning. He broke a lot of swords, but that one always survived whatever he put it through. This should be an easy choice, but it wasn't. Why would he save Robin? How many time had he told her that he didn't trust her? When they met one another he could care less what happen to her? But if he still felt that way why did he catch her when Eneru tried to kill her? Why did He care so much when Akojik froze her? More importantly why did he nearly kill himself for a woman he didn't fully trust when they met?

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and held it up to the sky. He prepared to make a similar promise he made to Luffy not long ago. "Robin? "He asked feeling tears start to form in his eye's. "I know you can't respond, but I'm sorry" "So far I haven't kept my promise very well." "But I'm making my second promise." "This sword is my life." He cried. When she realized what he meant she was shocked. Don't do it she thought. She realized She was crying too. "So take care of it!" He shouted at her. "I'll rescue you both!" "I promise." He sheathed the Sword and gave it to one of Kaisers men. "I TRUST YOU WITH MY DREAM!" "IS THAT OKAY?"

He asked her. Robin needed to tell him it was and talk to him, even if it was just for a moment. Even though she wouldn't directly be with the blade she wanted to let him know she would watch that sword. She bit Slash's hand, which made him cry out in pain, but she ignored it. "ZORO!" She cried. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" She stared into his eye's, both of them crying She hadn't cried like this since Enies lobby and he hadn't cried since his duel with Mihawk. She would have said more, but slash grabbed her tried to take her away. "I'LL PROTECT YOUR DREAM!" She said through tears.

Kaiser punched Robin hard in the Stomach. "Quiet!" He yelled at her. Zoro's instincts kicked in. He couldn't see her like this anymore. "I warned you not to hurt her!" He yelled at Kaiser. "NOW DIE!" And he charged. Kaiser laughed. "Burn in hell "hero"!" He fired his bazooka and Zoro was immediately engulfed in fire.

**NOOOOOOOO! ZOOORRROOOOO! What will become of him? Hopefuly I will update quickly, so you can find out!. read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Zero Island

**I have nothing except to say except …Review! You have no idea how much it means to me! I want to know how bad or good this is. My thanks to the people who are reviewing. It helps.**

"Don't worry about Robin." Kaiser said almost speaking to himself looking at the blaze. "I'll take good care of her and the Wado Ichimonji." Robin was too shocked to speak. She should have known it would end like this. Akojik was right. Anyone she ever got close to die.

"ZOOOORRRRRROOOOO!" She cried. Kaiser grew angry then punched Robin straight in the face. While she was on the ground he grabbed her mouth and pulled a knife out of his coat.

"Listen carefully my dear." He hissed at her. "I've kept you alive so your little boyfriend would come and get you." "Now he's dead and I see no reason to keep you alive other than for entertainment, so keep your pretty little mouth shut or I'll carve your face." "Understand?"

Robin nodded tears trickling down her cheeks. The tears weren't for fear or pain. They were sadness. Even if she made it back to the Straw hats the empty feeling may never be replaced. She struggled as they dragged her back to the ship. She noticed Kaiser dropped his eternal pose and broke it. "Damn!" he yelled kicking the piece away. She realized it was the eternal pose of the island they were hiding on. Maybe someone would find her. She noticed Vivi; the princess of Alabasta was in the crowd. She might contact the Straw hats. It was her only hope. She kicked the pieces towards the fire. If Vivi came to investigate she might find it.

Vivi ran out crying. She just saw one of her friends explode. Too many things were happening. She didn't actually mind that Robin was a Straw hat to be honest. She had no grudge against her and she knew Luffy would have a good reason to have her join. What she couldn't believe was that Zoro would sacrifice so much just to see that woman live. Zoro was always very protective, but never that protective. "Mr. Bushido!" She cried into the fire.

When it cleared standing in the flames was Roronoa Zoro, his arms folded. His eyes were yellow, like he wanted to murder someone. His bandages were burned off and he was bleeding all over. Vivi's relief soon turn to panic as a man grabbed her and held a pistol to her face. Zoro recognized the man to belong to Kaiser's pirates. Zoro walked forward to them and glared at them. "Don't move!" The pirated shouted at Zoro. "Any closer and I'll spray her brains all over the street's!" Zoro stopped dead in his tracks. The burns should have killed a normal person, but he was far from normal. He went for Ryu Kanji. "I'LL KILL HER, I SWEAR TO GOD!" He shouted in a deranged way. Zoro's eye's changed again. They were bloodshot and angry. Now the thug was scared. "Ittoryu..." Zoro started. "LIONS STIRKE!" In one motion Zoro Sheathed and unsheathed Ryu Kanji cutting down the thug. Vivi screamed, but Zoro just stood emotionless. "No." He said his voice all rough. "You won't."

Vivi looked up at Zoro in horror, but Zoro didn't even know. He studied the broken eternal pose. "Zero Island." said softly. That's where they're keeping her he thought. I know it. He started to walk away, when Vivi's voice called back.

"Wait...Mr. bushido." Zoro turned around. "I understand why you trust her." "She not bad person. Vivi then handed him a big sack handed him a big sack and a heap of money. "In the sack are food, water and first aid." "It was originally for myself, but you definitely need it more." That money is for buying a dingy." "And take this, it's the eternal pose of Gaia, an island not far from Zero." You will definitely find a way there on that island."

Zoro paused to take in all the information, and then he shook Vivi's hand "Thank you." He said as he turned to leave. "I know you care for her." Zoro stopped in his tracks. "Your opponent knows this too." "Now le me ask you this, I know she is your nakama, but she was also our enemy." "Is she really worth it?" Zoro paused again and simply said, "Yes."

Vivi smiled. "Then I hope you find her soon." She said walking away. Zoro walked on. He would find her. Even if it killed him.

Kaiser sat in his chair. He should be happy. He killed Zoro, he had Robin and he had a legendary sword. He was tense though. He wanted more though, and there was only one way to get it. Go after the rest of the Straw Hats. Maybe take that Nami chick the way he took Robin. Speaking of which... "Slash!" Kaiser yelled. "Check on our guest." Slash went over to a barrel and opened. Robin was inside Ropes binding her body She looked up at Slash with sorrow in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She could speak, but this time she had no comeback. Kaiser knew that. Zoro was dead. She felt alone. She would rather be dead. Then maybe she could meet Saul and her mother. No they were too kind. She would never go where they would go. She was evil. She couldn't understand why anyone would care about her. Saul, her mother and Luffy, Zoro and her nakama. She was miserable. Slash laughed and flicked opens a knife. "Let's have some fun with her." He said. He took the knife and stuck it in her shoulder. Robin grimaced but she didn't scream. That's what he wanted. He then took the knife and stuck it in her other shoulder. Robin screamed. It became too painful.

"Keep screaming." He said Cackling. "No one can hear you any way." He shut the barrel and walked away. Robin looked at Zoro's bandanna. How could she give it back to him now? She suddenly came up with an idea. She carefully wiggled her hands out of the ropes just enough for two hands. It took forever, but she finally managed to get the Wado Ichimonji inside the barrel using her devil fruit ability. She closed her eyes and for a strange reason felt some peace. She feels she was happy for a few minutes. She felt warmth from the blade. She felt a blade that was not only a promise of trust, but a promise of life as well. She kept the blade as close as possible to her. She had the blade next to her and got another idea. "Dos Fleur" She whispered. She put one eye on one hand and a mouth on the other. Quietly she spotted Kaisers Den Den Mushi. She quickly tried to contact the Straw hats. She had heard Kaiser's voice outside, so she had a little time before he returned to his quarters. She knew Mr. Long nose had a Den Den Mushi in his workshop. It was her only hope.

Usopp stared at his new invention. He wanted to design a new invention where he could use a bunch of propeller's and flies with them. He was really excited, but now he just couldn't get motivated. He was too worried about Robin. Truth was everyone was worried. Nami hadn't left her room since she found out, Chopper would cry himself to sleep every night missing the stories Robin would read to him, Franky had cried with his emotional side. But the worst of all was Sanji and Luffy. Sanji had been hurt that he wasn't chosen to go after Robin, and that "Shitty Marimo" would just screw up. Luffy had argued that he had faith in Zoro, and he should to because Zoro was his nakama too. Sanji laughed at that statement, and told him Zoro was not his nakama. It shocked everyone, and Luffy got angry, and resented Sanji, even when Sanji fed him meat. Everyone was having a breakdown. He hoped Robin was okay. Zoro too. He wanted to tell everyone it would be alright, but that was a lie even he didn't have the heart to tell. He was about to go back to his invention, when he heard his den den mushi. He hesitated to answer it. It might be a marine, but then if Zoro found a den den mushi (Highly unlikely) He might be contacting them. He answered.

"Hello?" Usopp asked. "Mmmr. Long Nose?" a small whisper spoke. Usopp's heart stopped.

"Robin!" He shouted. "Are you alright?" "Hold on!" " Oi Franky!" " Its Robin!" Franky ran into the room. "Oi Nico Robin!" "Where are you?" "Franky?" She asked.

Usopp ran out of the room. "Nico Robin, are you alright?" Franky asked. "Franky." She cried. Its Zoro, he's…" "ROBIN!" Nami and Chopper yelled as they ran to the door with Usopp at their heels. "ROBIN!" Nami cried. " We miss you Robin!" "Is Zoro with you?" She asked. "Nami-chan." Robin sobbed. "Zoro's… Dead." The world stopped for a moment. Usopp crumpled to his knees and felt the tears form in his face. Franky started blubbering "Brother Zoro!" Nami and Chopper sobbed uncontrollably. Their cries were overpowered by laughter.

Robin screamed through the den mushi, and Kaiser laughed. "Okay you straw hatted bastards." He laughed. "Find Zero Island and, rescue your "Nakama". "I'll be waiting." The phone clicked off. The Straw Hats ran to the kitchen where Sanji and Luffy were fighting. They told them what happened. Sanji lit a cigarette and put his head down. Luffy put his hat up. "Nami set a course for Zero Island." Were going there to rescue Robin." As they left port six ships, all flying Kaiser's flag, stopped them. "Think they want to talk?" Franky asked pulling out a giant cannon." "Doubtful." Sanji replied blowing a puff of smoke. "Let's get 'em!" Luffy shouted. And they charged.

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! REVIEW! By the way your not going to see the rest of the crew for while because they will be fighting off kaisers six other ships.**


	8. Chapter 8: The girl with no name and Ace

**I'm alive...I'M ALIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! At one point i was updating pretty much every day, but I've been busy lately. Pretty much buried with Highschool work you might say. Sorry if any one thougth i was updating every day. I know at the beginning i said i wanted this story to be canon, but after I wrote this I decided it Really couldnt be. Well enough about my Problems, heres chapter 8. Enjoy Reading (and if possible, reviewing).**

Dammit! Zoro cursed. He looked all over This Island and he couldn't find one eternal pose to Zero Island. He was almost out of the food and water Vivi had given him. He sat on a bench in the town square. This was hopeless. He had looked all over Gaia and no one had an eternal pose. It was frustrating. He laid himself down on the bench and looked at the clouds. There's a nice breeze tonight a least Zoro thought. Strangely enough he felt himself missing his nakama. He would never admit it to any of them, but they definitely kept things interesting on journeys like this. When they walked the desert in alabasta, there was never a dull moment (Which was mostly thanks to Luffy). He thought about his Nakama , and wondered what they were doing.

Probably the usual he thought. Luffy being… Luffy, Chopper reading some sort of boring book, Ussop inventing some crazy invention, Sanji being an asshole, Nami being a greedy bitch, and franky being "SUPA!". Despite all this, he couldn't wait to see them again, even Nami (He would never admit to be glad to seeing Sanji. EVER.). He knew he could never face them again if he failed. It was not an option.

He was about to fall asleep right on the bench, when he heard yelling and crying. He sat up and followed the crying. It eventually took him to two marines trying to take a little girl somewhere. She looked about eight and straight brown hair.

"No!" "I'm not going any where with you!" She tried to run away but the marines grabbed her and dragged her back. "Shut the hell up kid!" The marine yelled. "No!" "You killed my mommy!" "I said shut the hell up!" He yelled in rage kicking her to the side.

Zoro baffled at what was happening drew his sword and hacked one of the marine 's ears. He screamed in pain and fainted "If I see any marine act the way you just did, I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to our pet reindeer." Zoro smirked. "Tongue is his favorite snack." The other marine screamed and fainted, foam coming out of the side of his mouth.

He turned to the little girl. She looked frightened and hid and buried her head in her knees. "What's your name kid?" She looked at him fearing he would slice her . "I… I don't have one." She whispered. "Please don't hurt me… I didn't hurt anyone." Zoro looked at her and picked her up. "I'm not gonna hurt you but once we get somewhere safe you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

She looked at Zoro terrified out of her mine. As Zoro walked He stopped. Why the hell am I taking this kid He thought. Don't I have someone else to save. I can't just leave her out though. Besides if the marine's are in town then they both need to watch out, and if they caught her chances are they would be coming for him next.

He put her on his shoulders and walked forward, but before he could even take two steps smoke covered his path. "Your along way from the Straw Hats Pirate Hunter." Standing right in front of was a tall man with gray hair, and two cigars in his mouth. On his back a long jutte. "Well, if it isn't captain Smoker of the marines." Zoro smirked drawing a sword.

"Its commodore now." Smoker glared. "Intel says your bounty is worth 120,000,000 now." "I bet if I capture you and turn you in the rest of the Straw hats would come after you, then I can capture them."

"Forget it." Zoro said drawing another sword. "Hey squirt, leap off my back and find cover." She jumped off and hid behind his leg. "DON'T USE MY LEG!" Zoro shook her off and got in a stance where his swords are parallel to each other

"Nitoryu…" "NIGIRI!" "CLIMBIING A TOWER!" He lunged at smoker but he disappeared. Pathetic Smoker thought, but Zoro wasn't done "CLIMBING A TOWER REPLY!" "FLASH!" "RIPPLE!" Zoro kept hacking away at smoker. Bit nothing happened. Damn Zoro thought. Every time I cut him he disappears.

He felt his wounds open and his vision became very blurry. No, not now he thought becoming dazed. "You don't look so good." "Oh yeah?" Zoro said chuckling. "And you look like crap, so what's your point?" Despite his boasting Zoro smoker was right. He couldn't fight like this. "Hey kid gets on my back!" She jumped back on and they ran. "Do you think I'll let you go that easily? Smoker blocked the way. "Move!" "Nitoryu…" "CASTLE GATE!" He zipped past Smoker cutting him and running . He ran until Tashighi stopped him. "Get back here Roronoa Zoro!" She yelled chasing him down. "Oh come on!" He yelled. Zoro ran back into the square, but was stopped by close to 50 marines all pointing guns at him. Oh shit he thought.

"FIRE...FIST!" A man shouted. Immediately all the men were engulfed in fire. "Your on my brothers crew right?" A man said. Standing on a building was a tall man with an Orange hat. "Ace?" Zoro asked "Fire Fist Ace?" Ace grinned " Maybe we should talk in a more peaceful environment. As soon as he said that Smoker and Tashighi. "Fire fist!" Smoker Glared. "Hold on a sec." Ace said to Zoro.

He looked at Smoker and Tashghi and raised his palm. "HEAT HAZE!" he shot a powerful blast of fire from his palm. When the smoke cleared Ace and Zoro were already gone. At a safe house over a bottle of sake Zoro told Ace the story. After the story Ace tossed him an eternal pose.

"You're going to need if you want to save her." He looked on the pose "A pose to get to Zero Island." Zoro said. "But why are you giving this to me?" "You need it a hell of a lot more than I do." Ace said."By the way what's the deal with the kid?"

Zoro looked down at the girl, sleeping on his lap. "She's wanted by the marine, much like she was when she was her age." Ace studied his expression. "I couldn't just leave the kid to Smoker, besides if I'm correct its every pirates goal to make sure the Marines shouldn't be allowed to get there way." Ace nodded, so what are you going to do with her?" He asked. "Well, knowing Luffy, he would let me keep her." They chuckled softly.

"So what are you going to do now." Zoro looked at him. "Well I'm gonna go to Zero island and Kill Kaiser and Robin." "With a kid?" "How are you going to fight with out having to worry about her?" Zoro considered this. "From what you told me, this guy is a sick monster, so what happens when he see's another weak spot?" Zoro shrugged."I just have to be stronger."

Ace smiled. "Your pretty okay." "You know were looking for someone to replace our fourth division commander." "Wanna join the Whitebeard Pirates?" "We could use a strong guy like you." Zoro chugged the last of the sake.

"Sorry, but I decided that my only captain is, and always will be your little brother." Zoro got to his feet, bowed in respect to Ace, put the napping little girl on his shoulders and left. Then left. "Tell your crew to take care of each other, and tell Luffy that if fate allows it, I'll see him real soon."

"I will." Zoro said. Good luck in your search for black beard." Zoro left the house with his eye's set on finding his lost friend. "Hey, wait!" Ace said. Zoro stopped. "My brothers lucky to have someone like you on his crew." Ace smiled.

Zoro smirked as he walked into the street. At that instant he felt a drop of rain hit his head.

Quickly rain poured down and he ran into an old building. He found and old cot that he could use until the storm died out. Zoro lied down and eventually fell into another nightmare.

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know by reviewing. (In this story ace didint fight Black beard yet, in case anyone was confused about that.)**


	9. Chapter 9: I Hate Rain

**AHHHH! ALL MY CHAPTERS! GONE! SEROIUSLY WHAT THE HELL? ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE GONE! when i went to update this morning all my chapters just dissapeared except for chapter 8! I'll repost them but now it might be kinda confusing. I dont know what happened. Sorry. any way I'll just repost the missing ones and update this one. Im sorry . Iwant thank the reviewers and to my friends for telling me to get my ass back into finishing this. Please enjoy and review**

Slash opened up the brig door and Threw Robin in.

"That's it for today bitch." Slash said. But there's always tomorrow".

He chuckled as he slammed the door behind her. Robin got to her knees and tried to stand up but her knees just buckled and she collapsed again. Another session of torturing and hell she had to ordeal. Kaiser was going to trap the straw hats and kill them all. The problem was Luffy. His inability to think about the consequences of his actions would be a big problem. If he rushes in to save her they will all be killed.

She felt the pattering of rain against the deck. She hated rain. A rain was a sign of loneliness. She had come to love rain with the straw hats, but now it was back to being depressing. Funny, her time on this ship has turned the things she loves and turned them away from her. Now she hated rain

. Something else was bothering her. She was beginning to lose her sanity. She saw Luffy tossed into a building, Tortured alive by Slash, Heard a plot to end her new family, and she saw Zoro burned alive. Tears formed in her eyes as they trickled down her cheek.

She did however notice something peculiar. When Kaiser fired his bazooka, not long after she heard a maniacal laugh coming from the fire. It was evil. Like a monster from hell. What was it? It didn't matter now. Robin looked up at the ceiling and watched the drops of rain slip through the floorboards of the ship.

Maybe death she thought is the best thing for me now. She remembered she still had a crew to watch after her. She found herself flashing back to Enie's Lobby. Luffy fought Rob Lucci, Chopper used his unusual form that turned him into a monster,Franky defended her from Spandam,Usopp burned the world government flag, Nami defeated an opponent far past her fighting skill, and Sanji worked so hard in attempt to rescue her on the sea train. She could not let all those efforts be in vain. She had to live. For her crew, for her dream, and for the people who died defending her. Zoro, Sal, her mother.

A few minutes later Kaiser came out from the entrance of the brig and grabbed her.

" Hello Nico Robin. He said like a demon. Why so serious? I only killed a weak member of your crew. You should be thanking me!" Robin bit her lip. She wanted to snap his spine in two, but she had no strength. "He was so easy to kill."

Robin flash backed to when he gave her his sword and when he tried to save her only to be blown to bits. With her last bit of strength she punched Kaiser straight in the jaw sending him toppling down.

"Don't you dare mention him! Robin yelled at him.

Even in death he is twice the pirate you and your crew will ever be!. You think he was weak? Bullshit! You were scared of him!"

Kaiser wiped the blood off his mouth then he tried to punch Robin. She evaded and grew two hands on Kaiser and used them to repeatedly punch him. Despite the sea prism Stone she could do this for about two minute she was about to knock him out when he used his flash step technique. After a few minutes she felt drowsy then she looked at her arm and realized a needle was sticking out of it. A drug she thought becoming drowsy.

No she thought frustrated. Not again. She quickly felt herself slip away only hearing Kaiser laugh in the background.

Zoro opened his eyes to a completely white enioverment. Where am I he thought. He studied his surroundings baffled as o why he was there. Its nothing but a blank room for miles and miles he thought. He turned around and saw a black door. Scratch that. It wasn't entirely blank room.

He put his hand on the doorknob, but stopped before turning it. It might be a trap, but screw it. He turned the knob and opened the door. He walked out of the doorway and realized he was standing on a broken ship. He scanned the area and realized he was by sanji's old restaurant the Baratie.

He realized he was where he fought mihawk. He looked in front of him and didn't see Mihawk, but a man with black hair, and his head completely down. He had a familiar katana at his side and wore a torn clothes very similar to Zoro's

"Who are you? Zoro asked unsheathing his two swords.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" The person laughed before unsheathing his own sword and attempting to cut Zoro in half. Zoro parried his strike and looked at the man. He was stunned at what he saw.

"Your…. your…" He stuttered. Zoro looked at the persons green hair, pale white skin, yellow eyes and black fingernails.

"That's right!" The person chuckled loudly.

"I'm you!" With amazing strength he forced Zoro into a corner repeatingly slamming his sword down on him. Zoro did his best to parry him, but eventually slipped and Crazy Zoro cut him on his stomach making him fall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed again as Zoro glared at him.

"Don't get so upset Zoro! He laughed.

We should be having fun with this." Zoro stood up and channeled his rage in to an attack

"Nitoryu… 72 POUND CANNON!" Using his only two swords he launched a powerful and sharp gust of wind at his double. Crazy Zoro merely laughed and held his sword up.

"Ittoryu… 72 POUND CANNON!" The two attacks collided causing a massive explosion. Zoro was stunned. He parried with his double again.

"Bastard! Zoro shouted at him.

How were you able to preform 72 pound cannon with just one sword?" The other Zoro just smirked in reply.

"Isn't it obvious?

I'm just that much stronger than you are!"

They exchanged blasts over and over again. What do I do Zoro thought? Each time I attack his attack seems to get stronger.

"Its not that I'm getting stronger. Other Zoro said almost reading his mind.

You're just getting weaker!"

He launched another 72-pound cannon, but this time Zoro was forced to dodge it. Crap he thought. This is impossible. We cant be this unequal.

They parried and Zoro noticed his katana. He blinked several times before finally realizing that what he was seeing was real.

"Why do you have the Ryu Kanji?" When Zoro looked more closely he noticed that instead of a gold hilt it was white and the tassel was also white. The other Zoro shrieked with laughter this time.

"Your such a moron! He yelled. I am the Ryu Kanji!" he slammed his fist into Zoro's face making him tumble across the floor.

"You probably have no idea where we are do you?" Zoro rose to his feet and picked up his swords breathing abnormally.

"We are inside your nearly empty head! You see when you beat the previous owner of the Ryu Kanji you took me with you!" Zoro looked extremely puzzled.

"So let me get this straight… Zoro asked. You live in this crappy sword and now you think it's a good idea to just take shelter in my head?" The other Zoro laughed. "Yup! Zoro looked at him. What? Blame the writer not me!"

(ME: Damn you! How many times have I told you not to break the fourth wall? I'll kill you!) "I want your body for my own. Other Zoro said. Just because you sent me away in that fight with the cyborg doesn't mean you're rid of me!" Zoro grew frustrated and slashed at his counter part, but he was careless and stabbed Zoro in stomach. The other Zoro smiled and watched Zoro fade away. First his legs faded away, then he felt his entire being slip away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Die quietly."

Zoro woke up in fright. Damn he thought. I've heard that laugh replay over and over again. The first time I heard it was when Kaiser blew me up back at the wear house. And ever since my fight with Bolt I have been able to hear him inside my head laughing at me, looking for an opening to take over my body.

"What are you goin to do about it?" Other Zoro asked.

Zoro sprung up in fear looking around the room to see if some one was there watching him.

"Are you trying to scare your self Zoro?". "

Your so easy to figure out!". Zoro reached for Ryu Kanji, but trembled as he held onto the sword.

"Don't bother."

The voice said chuckling loudly. Zoro felt his body about to burst. "Don't you see Zoro?".

"I'm going to get closer and closer to you, and not just day by day!" "Oh no, its going to happen much faster than that!

" Overhead of Zoro, the other version of him appeared He laughed.

"See?". "I'm even closer to you than was before!". "And I'm going to keep getting closer and closer!" Zoro wanted to dispose of the sword, but he felt he would need this power in the near future. "After I consume you, you will disappear."

The other Zoro said. And on that happy note the reflection faded. Damn Zoro thought. "Mr.?" he felt the little girl he saved wake up. "Where are we?"

Zoro looked at her. "Were safe…for now, but enough about that. You've got to explain yourself. Why are the marines after you?"

She looked like she wanted to avoid the question, but she answered. "My daddy is a pirate. She said with sadness. He was a very cruel man, and he hit my mommy all the time. When he left to be a pirate, mommy was so happy." Zoro studied her expression. "That is until the marines chased after us. I was only an infant, but I remember my mother's tears and sadness. It was like that every day. My mother didn't even have time to name me, and then I they killed her only hours ago."

Zoro scratched his head. " Sorry kid, but its been a long time since I could remember even having any parents. I can't help you there, but I can help you with this"

He carved a name into the wall. "I don't know what it's like not having a name, but it must be lonely, so I'll give you one. Rika. This is the name of the only person younger than that I have ever admired. I give you this name."

Zoro didn't want to name her Kuina, because she was just too special and close to him.

"Rika." She repeated softly. She got on her knees and bowed her head. "Thank you so much. What's your name?"

"Its Zoro. Anyway kid do you have any idea who your father is?"

Rika looked at him. "His pirate name is Kaiser."

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. Did he really have to tell a kid that he wanted destroy her father. That was something even the Zoro the cold hearted Pirate Hunter didn't have the heart to say. However it was going to come up at some point. "

Rika… He started. Your father hurt my Nakama and me. So bad that I'm going to have to kill him for it. Do you still want to come with me?"

Rika looked at him with sad eyes and hugged his arm. "Zoro I wished my daddy was dead. Please save your Nakama. Please save me from him too."

Zoro looked at her and nodded. He looked out side and realized the rain had stopped. I can't waste any more time he thought. I need to save Robin before that thing consumes me. He stood of and reached out to help Rika up. "Lets go find my nakama together."

He said as she took his hand. They started to walk to his dingy when Zoro felt something unusual. He pushed Rika aside as a huge gust of wind sent him high in to the air only to be plummeted back down to earth

**PHEEEEWWWW! I FIXED MY CHAPTERS! And yes Zoro has a soft side... kinda. Hope you enjoyed the plot twist and the bleach concepts. Thanks for reading and if this applys to you reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Playing with Fire

**Sorry for not updating. I've been kinda busy. Still, theres no excuse, so i apologize. What bothers me is that I've only got a few more chapters with this story. A few more weeks and thats my first fic done. It seemed like I was always reading other peoples work but now I'm doing it too. Its crazy. Any way heres Chapter 10. As always read, Please review and enjoy**

Zoro rose from the ground and found Slash standing over him.

"You Know when I told Kaiser I would be staying in this town for a week I didn't expect to run into you Pirate Hunter." He said with a sickly grin."Don't worry about the Bitch, Kaisers taking excellent care of her."

Zoro felt that spirit creep up and control him again, but he sent it back.

"Zoro!" Rika cried running to Zoro.

"Stay back Rika!" He shouted slowly rising to his feet.

He looked at Slash with Intense eyes like he was going to murder him. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

Slash laughed. "What does it matter now? he asked. "You'll be dead, she'll be dead and the destruction of the straw hat crew will begin."

He summoned another gust of wind and launched it at Zoro. Before Zoro could even think of counter attacking, a ball of fire collided with the gust creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, standing in front of Zoro was none other than the 2nd division captain of the White Beard pirates.

"I got this." He told Zoro. "Save Nico Robin! Return to my brother!"

Zoro was hesitant at first, but realized worrying about the second division captain of the White Beard Pirates was a waste of time. Time he didn't have.

"Thank you Ace! Come on Rika!" Zoro called as Rika jumped on his head and they made a break for his boat.

"Hey Zoro!" Ace called. Zoro turned around expecting Ace to say something really cliché again.

"The boats the other way isn't it?" Zoro's face turned bright red. Damn his sense of direction!

He turned and ran the other way

"Do you think I'll let you go that easily?" Slash asked charging another tornado and launching it at Zoro.

Ace made an X with his finger. "CROSSFIRE!" He shouted firing fire in the shape of X, countering the tornado.

"How the hell are you doing that?". Ace asked Slash. Slash made another tornado in the palm of his hands.

"I ate the Whirl-Whirl devil fruit. With it I can make and command twisters at will."

Ace glared. "Damn you!" "SAINT ELMO'S FIRE!" Ace yelled making another fire.

Slash Dodged Sent a tornado right into Ace's stomach slamming him into the ground.

Slash smiled. "Now take this! "VORTEX!"

When it hit Ace instead of sending him flying the vortex sucked him in. Ace suddenly felt his flames go out. Seconds later Ace felt himself not being to breathe.

"My vortex sucks all the oxygen away and no oxygen, no flame."

Ace felt himself starting to fade.

I cant lose Ace thought I have to live to fight Teach, and I told Zoro I had this.

In move of desperation Ace tried a small attack.

"Scatter!" He cried choking on his words. "FIREFLY'S!" Immediatley hundreds of tiny balls of fire circled Slash setting him ablaze.

Ace took advantage of the vortex begin weakened, by countering. "FIRE PILLAR!" He shouted using fire to break up the tornado.

He made a gun with his finger. "FIRE GUN!" He shouted shooting fire in the form of a bullet.

Slash recovered from the fireflys and barely dodged the fire bullets. When it seemed like Slash was back on his feet another powerful attack occurred.

"FIRE FIST!" Ace shouted smothering Slash with fire. Ace stood up. Slash recovered and looked at Ace with fierce eyes.

"I'll kill you, you Whitebeard wannabe! Ace's eyes twitched in anger.

"It's a shame." Ace said softly as he made a small fireball.

"What's a shame Whitebeard stooge?" Slash growled making a tornado with his palm.

"It's a shame that your last words were an insult to the Whitebeard pirates." Ace's fireball grew bigger and bigger until it was the nearly the size of the sun.

"FLAME EMPEROR!" Ace shouted as he released the fireball. Slash released his tornado, but it was futile. Slash didn't even have any time to scream or cry out. The second he came in contact with the fire ball, Slash evaporated and turned to ashes. Ace stood up and wiped the sweat and blood off his face.

"Well… Ace started. That wasted a good two minutes." He walked away from the ashes.

Zoro…good luck Ace thought.

A few days passed and Zoro could finally see Zero island. He looked at the compound at the top of it.

That's where she is he thought gripping his swords.

He had managed to gain control of his own body…for now.

It definetly helped that Rika was great at healing. he had no idea how to use any of the stuff Vivi had given him, but she knew exactly how. Within a few days of being in the dingy, he almost felt as good as new. She also knew exactly how to use the eternal pose. She knew all this and she was only 8. Nami and Chopper would have been impressed by her. However he knew he couldn't bring her in to the battle with him.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Rika asked with obvious concern. He snapped back into reality and responded.

"I'm fine, but listen Rika. He looked at her. When I go in to rescue Robin I want you to stay with the ship. I don't want you to be there for the killing of your own father." Rika nodded at him and took his hand.

"Zoro, I have nobody anymore. Kaiser isn't my Father. He never will be. Don't feel guilty about killing him." Zoro looked at Rika with surprise. This kid acts more like an adult than any kid I have ever seen he thought. He was impressed.

He squeezed her hand gently, and looked at her. "It'll be alright. He reassured her. I'll stop Kaiser. For Robin and your Mom." Rika watched as Zoro looked on at Zero island. Get ready Kaiser he thought. I'm going to personally send you on a one-way ticket to hell.

**Duh Duh Duh DUM! That time is coming Folks! Like Always please Review and while it is a little late... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unforgivable

**Hi. sorry about not updating I've been pretty busy. I'm also kinda struggling with how to write the rest of this. I'm going to try updating about every week. Thanks for being patient. Now heres Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. I only own the made up characters.**

* * *

><p>Luffy stared at the moon.<p>

He felt horrible. One Nakama was missing and the other one was dead. And out of all of them to be dead it was Zoro. He was the rock of the ship. He was the only one who gave meaningful advice in these situations. He was Luffys most trusted nakama. It may not seem like it but they were close. Maybe that's why his crew was surprised when he didn't show any emotion when he was told Zoro was dead.

The truth is Luffy didn't want to accept it. The promise Zoro made to him back at the baratie seemed like a binding contract between the two. They had only argued about something important once (Letting Usopp back in to the crew) and despite wanting usopp back right away he knew Zoro had been right. Luffy remembered what Zoro had said.

He said as the captain he couldn't show any weakness because if he did there would be no one for them to have faith in. Luffy hoped no one was around because he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry.

"Luffy?" a voice whispered.

Luffy turned to see his navigator Nami walk towards him. Her eyes looked sad and tired.

"Will be at the island tomorrow afternoon."

Luffy studied Nami. She usually had a cunning smile on her face, looking to con anyone anytime. These past few days had been hard on her. Robin, her best friend and the only other female had been taken away, and Zoro who she had known the longest besides Luffy was dead.

"Luffy? She called his name again. When did she walk over to him?

Are you okay?" She asked in an unusually caring way. Her voice was soft which was not like the orange haired thief at all. Nami would always find something to get mad at Luffy about. He bought too much food, he messed up her maps, he ate her tangerines, and he wandered off too much.

"Leave me alone Nami." He said roughly.

Nami looked at him in surprise and slight anger. "Luffy why are you pushing us away?" She didn't know why but for Luffy the answer was simple.

He didn't want any of them to see him... break down. Nami watched as Luffy turned towards her with hot tears forming down his face. "How Nami?" Luffy whispered.  
>He wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"How could he die on me? He promised he would never lose. Why did he have to die?"

Nami was shocked. Luffy never broke down like this. Not even when he and Usopp fought. Of course it was different. It was possible to get Ussop to return, but Zoro could never come back no matter what. Being with them the longest Nami knew Zoro couldn't be replaced.

"I miss him too Luffy." She said tears also running down her cheeks. Zoro you asshole she thought. how could you make us cry like this? Some nakama you are. They Luffy finally stopped crying and looked at Nami with a look of anger.

"I've got to beat this guy, for Zoro and Robin." Nami looked into Luffy's eyes.

There was something different about him. Like the time when Kuro was attacking his own men, or when he fought Arlong in Nami's chart room. Though it seemed like that was all he usually fought Luffy really only fight for revenge in some occasions.

He really only fought to better himself. Buggy, Blueno, Krieg, Mr.3 Wapol. Every time he fought them he came out stronger from it. But certain fights were different.

Kuro laughed at Ussop and called him a fake pirate and killed his own crew. Luffy Responded by breaking his claws and his pride.

Crocodile tried to destroy Vivi's country and caused her pain. Luffy Responded by sending him flying.

Lucci tried to help Spandam send Robin to hell on earth (Impel Down) and ruin her life. Luffy responded by beating the cp9 agent to near death.

And Arlong killed Nami's foster mom and made her draw maps in a prison Responded by destroying that room and sending Arlongs Empire crumbling to the ground.

Kaiser kidnapped Robin and Killed Luffy's first crewmate.

How will he respond now?

Luffy's eyes were set on revenge. Nothing else. It was scary. Nami would've felt sorry for Kaiser if she didn't want to kill him herself.

At the top of the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny its cook was watching.

Sanji watched as Luffy and Nami cried together. It was after all his night looked at how sad they looked. He lit a cigarrete and felt himself steady. Smoking in an unusual way always calmed him down. And yet he wasn't relaxed. He and Luffy were still avoiding one another, although since they heard about Zoro the fights have decreased.

He felt like crap to be honest. Nami was never happy, even when Sanji made her favorite meals. Robin wasn't around which meant there was only one beautiful lady to take care of now. There was no annoying marimo to fight with for just about anything.

He blew another puff of smoke.

The whole crew was pretty wary of the curly eyebrowed cook. They have been wary since he told Luffy Zoro was not his Nakama.

That wasn't true. He was angry when he said it. Angry that his idiot captain would choose an unemotional swordsman to go after the beautiful woman.

To be honest he felt bad the swordsman died. What he said was terrible and he owed his crew (Even the shitty swordsman) an apology.

Too bad he'd never get the chance. He watched the moon and thought about what thought for the rest of his night how to apologize to everyone.

The Kaiser pirate fell to the ground dead.

Zoro sheathed Sandai Kitesu. He was hoping to not shed any blood until he reached Kaiser's fortress. But the island was so small that there was only one warehouse that was crawling with pirates. It was literally a rodents nests.

He was never one for the stealth approach, but if Robin were still alive if he rushed in they would kill her. He saw some kind of vehicle move towards his way, so he ducked into a tree. A horse and buggy came up the mountain making it's way to the warehouse.

Beats walking Zoro thought. Silently and swiftly he jumped from the tree and ran after the horse and buggy and flipped on the top. He wanted to know who was in the buggy, though he probably could guess who was. He laid on top and gazed at the sky. He looked at the falling snow. He wondered if he should have just left Rika in that boat.

She'll be fine he reassured himself.

It wasn't until now that Zoro realized how exhausted he really was. He hadn't slept really since they left Gaia. He wanted to just find a nice place to sleep. If he slept he was sure the nightmares would return to haunt him again.

Stupid woman He thought. Your not supposed to be emotional.

Robin was in her own way…more sensitive than Nami. She just never showed it. Emotions were not something she was she supposed to show.

During Enies Lobby She cried out to the Straw Hat begging them that she wanted to live. Zoro was never one for sympathy, and someone who thought his or her existence was a crime is foolish.

She obviously was not thinking clearly when she thought that. Then during his fight with Kaku he had called her worthless. He couldn't understand why, but that made him angry, and not just angry, but very angry. She wasn't worthless, not when you had a captain like Luffy who felt each Nakama had some kind of talent. Besides if she was worth less he wouldn't have gone through great length's to save her.

Over the last couple of days Zoro had said things he never would have said before Enies Lobby. She was worth the sacrifice of his sword, and his life. Like how he nearly gave up his own dream. He had vowed that if anyone for any reason someone made him give up his dream he would cut open their stomach and watch them bleed out. The truth was that thoughZoro would not admit it, he wanted to protect her and he failed her. He would never fail her again.

The carriage stopped and Zoro crawled from the top to underneath it. When the door's opened a pair of black leather boots and the bottom of a trench coat stepped out.

Zoro wanted to just hack off Kaiser's legs right there,but then a pair of shaky, wobbly legs wearing broken high heels stepped out.

Zoro was relieved that Robin was alive, but his relief was short lived as Kaiser kicked her down sending her crashing into the snow bank. Zoro finally got a look at her, but he was too shocked to speak. Her hands were in keroseki cuff's, which prevented her from breaking her fall. But the worst part was her body. She had so many cuts and bruises and even small gashes on her body it was a wonder she could stand at all.

Zoro wanted to become a demon but he swallowed his anger and rolled from under the carriage and into a bush. Meanwhile Robin tried to get up, but Kaiser kept kicking her everywhere.

The legs, stomach, chest and even her face. "On your feet woman." Kaiser kicked her.

The best thing she could do was mumble and moan in pain. Zoro grabbed his katana but saw that Robin was still wearing his bandana on her arm.

He stopped and watched them carry her nearly lifeless body to the warehouse. He managed to climb up the warehouse walls and get inside. He was hanging from one of the beams on the roof like a hawk waiting to strike its prey. Strangely enough there was only five people sitting at a table, Kaiser included. They had put Robin in a corner tied to a chair. Next to her the Wado Ichimonji. interestingly enough kaiser hadn't kept the rare sword at his side.

Zoro heard Kaiser's plot to kill the rest of the straw hats, but as long as he ended this now it was useless. During the stupid plan Robin let out a small laugh.

Kaiser walked over to her with his four other men. "Something funny?" he said eyeing her.

"Yes. Robin looked at him with fierce sharp eyes. The fact that you actually think your plan will work."

Kaiser looked at her with cunning eyes. "Were a lot alike you and I." He said in a slow erie voice.

"Were alone, we are outcasts to the world and we have no hearts. Hell we don't know the meaning of a heart, or love or compassion." He Leaned in and spoke to in her ear. "Were alone." He whispered.

Robin sucked in her lips keeping doing her best herself composed. "Your right. she spoke.

But I used to be like that. I used to be obsessed with nothing, but one dream." She looked at him with confidence. "You see now I live for 8 different dreams. I live to become king of the pirates, to draw a map of the world, to be a brave warrior of the sea, to find the all blue, to cure any disease, to sail a ship of dreams around the world and to become the world's greatest swordsmen. I do all of this because … I have a heart."

Kaiser looked at her in anger. "So what is a heart? He asked.

If I tore open your chest would I be able to destroy it?" He said touching the center of her chest.

He flicked a knife and held it against her neck. "If I slit your throat would your heart still be present? I suppose it doesn't matter. Your going to help me destroy all those dreams now."

Robin studied Kaiser with defiance. "And if I choose…not?"

Kaiser smirked. "Then I'll crush whatever spirit you have left." Kaiser kissed Robin forcefully. She tried to break away again, but he wouldn't let her. Not this time.

The men started Laughing. Robin kicked the tall man away, which made him angry. "Do you remember when you tried to escape last time? He said smiling.

Would you like to repeat that incident?"

Robin's expression changed as she realized what he meant. "No! She screamed in rage. I'll kill you!"

Kaiser smirked and reached out to Robin. When Zoro realized what they meant he was ready to crush Kaiser's skull. His rage was impossible to contain anymore.

What he had did to her was unforgivable. He was going to kill them all.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He shouted at Kaiser as he jumped.

"Nitoryu!" He shouted. "HAWK WAVE!" He slashed the four men, But thanks to a mysterious disappearing technique Kaiser went from in front of the chair back to the table.

"ZORO?" Robin cried.

"YOU!" Kaiser yelled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Zoro V.S Kaiser. I'll try to be quick this time. Pleaaaaaassssseeeeee review! I really appreciate it<strong>


	12. Chapter 12:Battle for Survival

**I told you two weeks, and i finished this in three weeks. Sorry. But I finished now and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Of course I'm not the one who decides how good it is. Thats you people. REVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW! If you like it tell me what you liked, but if you didn't tell me what i can do to improve. Thanks for reading. That alone means alot.**

* * *

><p>At this point I feel the need to step into to tell the story. First of all the author is making me out to be too mushy. And second of all this is just too important to me to let someone else explains it. It was a trying time for me as a swordsman and a nakama.<p>

"I've come to kill you Kaiser." I said angrily.

Kaiser laughed like I had just told the best joke in the world. "Your gonna kill me? Get real Too bad you came to all this way just to die with your little girlfriend!"

Instead of snapping back at Kaiser I turned my attention and anger on Robin.

"And you!" Do you have any idea what the hell I've been through woman? I've been blown up twice, sliced by a cyborg,whirled around in a hurricane and shot at by the marine's! Don't give me that "I want to die, so leave me here" crap that you did at the warehouse!" I promised Luffy I would rescue you, so your coming with me dammit!"

Robin was surprised by my outburst. "Excuse me!" She shouted back at me. " Did I ask you to rescue me?" "You can't tell me what to do!" "Your supposed to rescue me not order me around!"

I was tired of this. "Oh Yeah?" I said angrily. "Well your not supposed complain about the rescue!" "You know what Robin, for once shut up and stop complaining that were coming to help you!" "Just for once shut up and cry out "save me, save me!" Like your supposed to!"

Robin stopped as I took the bandanna off her arm and grabbed the Wado Ichimonji and faced Kaiser. There I thought. that should shut her up for minute. At least I can think again!

"I'm gonna kill you." I said unsheathing the Wado Ichimonji and tying my bandana around my head.

Kaiser chuckled softly. "Is that so?" "Well swordsman you'll have to get past them." I Suddenly became seriously confused. "Them?," Immediately about 100 men crashed from the roof and the windows each one heavily armed.

Well I thought. That's just seriously fucking unfair.

Immediately Robin and I were surrounded by the whole of the Kaiser pirates.

"Hey Robin, if I cut you loose can I count on you to fight?" Robin stared at me for a moment and smiled "Of course." "Good." I finally said cutting her loose.

She looked me with new interest. "I would be to worried if you didn't have enough energy to kill someone at this point."

I said not bothering to look back. I knew she understood… or at least I hoped she understood. I needed her help in this fight. I had beaten 100 men before but,I didn't need to conserve my energy to fight a strong opponent after words. Alright in truth I didn't totally need her for so much her power, but I needed to know that Kaiser didn't break her will to fight. I needed to know that he didn't break her spirit.

I looked at Kaiser and realized the only thing that's standing between me slicing his head off where a bunch thugs. I turned back to the men

" Out of my way!" I said crouching slightly. "Santoryu!" "LEOPARD SPINNING…BALL'S!"

His attack nearly took out 25% of the men. More charged at me. I sheathed Wado Ichimonji and prepared a second attack "Two Sword Style!" "NI…GIRI!"

All the attacks destroyed the man. Behind me I could hear the cries of the men begging for forgiveness and the snapping of bones. I really wanted to turn around and see what Robin was doing , but unfortunately I let my guard down and one of the pirates kicked one of my wounds "AGH."

"Dammit!" I eyed the guy who did it "Two Sword Style"! 72 POUND CANNON!"

Eventually Robin and I defeated every Kaiser pirate. "Impressive." Kaiser said. "But im afraid your too slow." Kaiser drew his sword. Robin crossed her arms and was about to snap Kaiser's neck, but Kaiser was quick. "Flash Step!" he shouted instantly Kaiser disappeared. While I couldn't see him, I could pretty much hear the foot steps. I could feel the footsteps move towards Robin.

Damn! I Jumped in front of Robin and parried the sword that would have sliced her in half. "This is between you and me. I said placing Wado ichimonji in my mouth. Robin has nothing to do with this."

Kaiser looked at me, and then at Robin. "It doesn't matter who I fight He said licking his sword sickly. I'll kill you both anyway."

"Zoro! Robin protested. This is my fight! Let me take care of it!"

I slashed the air creating a powerful gust of wind. Robin flinched erratically, and I turned my head with an intense look at my face.

"If you interfere Robin…I said my eyes hungry for blood. I can't promise you wont get hurt." Robin looked at me with concealed rage. She hated being useless. I could see it in her eyes. I couldn't pretend to I understood what that felt like. No matter what situation I had been in my whole life only twice had I ever felt the feeling of uselessness. I told myself I would apologize to her later if I got the chance.

Kaiser once again disappeared again and once again I parried his strike. "Your good Kaiser used his technique and disappeared again. Flash step 2X!" Kaiser yelled.

Even though I couldn't see him I could feel his speed increasing. I kept my eye on Robin to make sure she would stay out of it, and that he wouldn't target her. Looking back on it I guess that was my worst mistake.

I was so concerned with her that I didn't pay attention to Kaiser. Immediatley air passed me and I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, and then my shoulder. I glanced at my wounds for half-a-second feeling the warm blood trickle down my cheek.

"I must say your doing better than your weak captain He said still moving at incredible speed. He would've collapsed by now." I felt my anger rise. Luffy? Weak? Bullshit. I dodged the next couple of attacks and went on the offense.

"Santoryu… I chanted. ONE GORILLA! TWO GORILLA! I flexed my right and left muscles, and with amazing speed and strength I sheathed Sandai Kitetsu, saw exactly where Kaiser was and slammed my fist into his skull.

"That was for calling Luffy weak. I seethed. You may think he is weak,but he is better suited to be the king of the pirates than you will ever be." Kaiser snarled at me as blood rushed down from his dented skull.

"Him? King of the pirates? What kind of joke is that? I am the best! And I'll prove it to you!" He readied his sword and got into a pose. "Final Flash Step!"

I couldnt even follow his attack. I didn't see him move. On instinct I twisted to my right,and resheathed Sandai Kitetsu before I felt the sharpest pain in my shoulder.

"Damn. Kaiser cursed. You moved before I hit you vitals. Still I love shoulder wounds. They hurt don't they?" He twisted the sword. It hurt like hell and I cried out in pain as he removed the blade from my shoulder. "AGGGGHHHHHH." Kaiser laughed gruesmoley in my face then disappeared again.

This time with his flash step technique. He moved so fast it seemed like there were 20 of him instead of one.

First he skimmed one of my arms ,then he slashed a part of my chest. I was losing blood fast. Behind me I could feel Robins tension. She was holding herself back I could feel it. No matter what now I couldn't allow myself to die. My nakama need me still, and I need them. I stood up, but my legs were trembling. "Look at yourself. He said walking slowly towards me.

"Your beaten, broken, and destroyed. Why are you so desperate to save this woman? She's nothing! She'll die along with you, and the Straw Hats. I thought about what I was like before I met Luffy.I was alone. A swordsman with nothing on his mind besides being the best. I've changed since I met Luffy. I thought about how each meal we sit together and turn it into a party.

I thought about Luffy and his goal, and mine how we each wanted to see the other succeed. I thought about how each of us has our own goal. I suddenly thought what this man did to me, and what he did to Luffy…. Robin.

I stood up and felt my rage boil over. I began to grow six arms and three heads. I felt Kaiser's cold stare watched me in awe as I transformed. "ASURA." I said softly.

Kaiser looked at me with a cold sweat, and using his technique disappeared. This this time I felt exactly where Kaiser was at every moment. I immediately parried his strike. I saw Kaisers hands unintentionally tremble in fear.

Good I thought. He's scared. "How does it feel jackass?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I had no idea what I was talking about. "How does it feel to go to hell knowing that you wont be missed? Not by your daughter, not by your dead crew, and not by the world?"

Kaiser looked at me like I was crazy. "How the hell do you know about my daughter?" He asked.

"I found her alone, scared, confused and angry. I snarled, my rage impossible to contain. HER MOTHERS DEAD ASSHOLE! DEAD! And you let them be hunted for years just because of your reputation! Now I'll make you suffer just like they did, just like Robin did and just like I did!"

My 6 eyes turned red with hatred. "Kyutoryu… SILVER MIST!" I roared with anger.

With rage as my source of power, I jumped in front of him and delivered nine slash's to his chest. For seconds all was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Kaiser cough out blood, and my own heart beat.

I returned to my normal form finally feeling the pain of my injurys. The pains were in describable. I never thought I ould feel so horrible physically again(Me: Epic Fore shadowing to thriller bark. Zoro:Thriller what? Me:Nothing! Keep going!).

I looked at robin and stared at her for a moment , but her blue eyes were not concentrated on me . They were concentrated more on her captor She then did something that surprised me. She went over to Kaiser's body and began to punch it, shouting curse's and spatting at him. I was surprised, but understood why. Robin was independent and intelligent, but to have something like that down to her, to almost be raped by a man was truly unforgivable. Eventually I had to pull her away from the nearly lifeless demon, and held her back.

"Robin! Stop! Its over" I yelled at her. "No! She screamed trying but failing to escape my grip. I can't forgive him!"

She's not hearing me anymore I thought. If she killed Kaiser then that would seal his victory over her. I think in the back of her mind she knew that. But revenge can change people. With no choice left I pinned Robin to the wall.

"Robin! Enough! I spoke loudly and firmly. If you kill this man then he will have proven once and for all that he is superior to you! Your better than that! Don't let Him win!" I released my grip on her, and walked over to the near death Kaiser.

I had no intention of killing him at this point, but I stomped on his stomach and cracked his ribs. "You have no idea…" I said taking of my bandanna. "How long I have been waiting to do that."

Kaiser looked up smiling, laying in his own pool of blood. "Maybe" he coughed out blood. But your still dead."

He pulled out a detonator and clicked it. "God damn it! What is it with you and fucking detonators! I shouted.

I grabbed Robin by the arm and ran. The minute we left the building exploded in a giant ball of fire. As we rolled down the hill next to a frozen pond I could of sworn I heard Rika's voice call my name. The deafening roar of the explosion echoed. "Are you alright Robin?" I asked with concern that surprised even myself.

Robin looked up with an attempt of a smile "Well lets see…I've been kidnapped,imprisoned,tortured and rolled down a hill…yes I'm better than ever."

I quickly grew annoyed with her. She so damn frustrating I thought. "Well fine then." I said.

We sat in silent as the snowflakes continued to fall without haste. "But in all honesty wouldn't have just been easier to have left me behind?"

I thought she was teasing me again, but when I looked at hershe looked completely serious. Suddenly I grew angrier than when she was teasing me. "Listen up Robin." I said in a calm but firm voice. "Despite what I have said in the past, your one of us now." "You can stop pretending that were just like Baroque Works, and we don't care about one another."

She looked up at me and looked angry. "Do you have any idea how many people I have traveled with, and once I got close to then they betrayed me?" I've lost too many people in my life already." She whispered. "I can't lose any more." "You wouldn't understand."

I looked up at the star's. "I'm sure your dream to find the Rio Poneglyph. I started. …Is not just your dream, but someone you love's dream." Robin's gaze softened.

That confirmed it. She's not just carrying her dream,but an entire civiliazations.. I turned and looked at her.

"That's what my dream is. I unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and showed it to her. "I only have this blade because of the Promise I made." He told her.

"When this sword shatters, so does the promise I made to her." Robin looked puzzled and interested. "Her?" She asked. I began to tell Robin about his past leaving no details out. A he told her about Kuina, his sensei and the Wado.

"Robin…." I said as I finished the story. "Your problem is that your too afraid of losing us and that your still unsure if we will abandon you or not. We'll never leave you behind. No matter what happens. Do you think Luffy will allow that? Or the greedy bitch? Or the Ero cook ?" She looked at me like I had taken a weight off her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Zoro." She said on his shoulder still.

"Quit thanking me you stupid girl." I grunted. She she released her grip on me,and slowly she poured out everything about her past, and I sat there and listened to it. I knew Robin needed comfort, so I wrapped my arms around her. Its not what you think…really..I'M NOT SOFT DAMMIT!

She was upset. Anyway immediatley she grimaced and winced in pain. When I looked at her injurys I was shocked.

"What did they do to you? I asked.

Robin didn't meet my eyes. "I'm fine" She said watching the snow fall. "No your not. I insisted. "Let me see your injury's. "I know some are in… strange places, but if you don't treat them they will-"

"I'M FINE!" She spat at me. I looked her with puzzled eyes until I realized why she was acting the way she was. "Robin… I started. When I stopped Kaiser from…violating you that wasn't the first time it happened was it?"

Robin sucked in her lips and shook her head no. I was angry with myself. What the hell did she have to go through? I should never have let it go this far. I slammed my fist into the ground.

"Im sorry." I apologized "I should have been quicker."

Robin looked at me like I slapped her in the face. "Don't you ever say that again.

"You saved me and…." Her face took the form of a small smile "Your alive…and that makes up for everything".

We lay there watching the stars I would have moved and told Rika I was okay but I lacked the energy to move. I don't remember when I realized Robin fell asleep. I just remember hearing and her soft breath. I was glad I could rest now knowing she was all right I eventually fell into a peaceful sleep moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well How about it? Was it Good? Was it Bad? Please let me know, by reviewing. I appreciate it!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Inner Struggles

**So i have about two or three more chapters left. I'm brainstorming ideas for new stories but, im not going to commit to any specific story until i finish this one. If you have an idea or request then i would be happy to do that. Send me a Private message. I mad the characters a little OOC in this chapter, but i felt it was necissary. Any way please Review, but if you want to just read, thats cool too. Thanks guys.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin's POV <span>_

I watched the fire. It had been a day since Zoro had arrived on the island, and since than so much has happened.

I had my life back, my captors were dead and I was no longer a slave and a captive. When the morning had come Zoro had asked me if I wanted to use the Kaiser pirates ship as a means of taking them back.

I didn't want any reminder of my time with them so Zoro burned the ship and took the supplies in it. Now we had a tent, some parkas and a small supply of food and water. Despite the parka I was wearing I shivered. There was a reason it was called Zero Island.

Zoro had left to go get something from the boat he came in (When I questioned him about it he wouldn't say). It wasn't that he had a child with him. I had met Rika this morning and learned that Zoro rescued her from the marines. She was cute, intelligent and probably the only reason Zoro had found this island. I guess I owe her for that. She seemed quite attached to Zoro.

I became suspicious of her when I realized she was Kaiser's child. Zoro hadn't told me, but I knew.

They were nothing alike however. His eyes were cold sand calculating. Her eyes were curious and thoughtful like everything amazed her. Just like will definitely get along. It amazed me how such a sweet and charming girl was the daughter of a madman.

We had put her to sleep in the tent a few hours ago. While I was glad to be free, I still felt uneasy. There were too many things left undone.

I don't know what Zoro is going to do about Rika, and what is he hiding from me?

Doesn't he trust me?

And there was something else. Some kind of…emotion that I couldn't place. Maybe I could tell Zoro one day, but now wasn't the time. I went inside the tent and lied down. I became depressed about the date this morning.

It was February 6th. My Birthday.

I was hoping this year that it would not just past by, but that was just wishful thinking.

Before I had went into town to look for Zoro I had overheard Sanji and Chopper and Nami talking about a party for me.

I was so happy, and it kept me happy until I saw Zoro and that slut.

Wait…Did I just say that?

What's wrong with me? Was I that angry with that? Its just… she seemed like such trash that even Sanji would be disgusted.

I guess there's no point in stressing about it now. I can't believe I'm complaining. I almost spent my birthday with a descendant of the devil.

I should be happy. Being free was the greatest present ever, but I wished maybe for something else.

I sounded like a brat yes, but my birthday for the last 20 years have been nothing short of unpleasant.

I lied down next to Rika. I shivered again until I finally fell to sleep.

Zoro's POV

I cut the tree in two, and then lifted the tree onto my shoulders and with one hand started carrying it to the top of the mountain. I had wanted to get off this goddamn island this morning but Robin just couldn't do it.

Her injuries were too much to go to seas right now. She was felling better now but, until she was back to at least 70% again. I decided if would be best if we stayed an extra day.

Robin protested, but when I want to do something I do it regardless of what others say. She should know that. I stopped. It was happening again. That thing was creeping up ready to consume me. I could feel his cold yellow eyes hungry for power. I was going to be that power source. He wanted it all for himself. Like a vulture circling its prey before swooping down and taking it. I couldn't let him do that.

This issue has had my mind running through my options to get rid of this deadly spirit. I had been thinking about it since it popped up. My mind has concluded to one option. I might have to send robin on the dinghy back home on her own.

She's smart I thought. She can find her way back. As for me I would stay in these mountains and train for the rest of my life until I dueled Mihawk. I didn't like the idea of just leaving my nakama, but it needed to be done.

I thought about throwing the sword in the fire with the Kaiser pirates ship, but the thing living inside me wouldn't let me.

I didn't want any one to be around me when I lose control like that.

If I hurt Robin or for that matter anyone on his crew, I would never forgive myself.

I walked up the mountain to their camp and hacked at the tree I cut down. Eventually I made it all small enough for a fire. I lit the fire again and sat down. I only had one blanket at the dinghy. The food had run out by the time he got here. I also found something I had bought at a strange shop.

When we docked at the island that I met Kaiser, Nami had bugged me about Robins birthday, so she sent me with extra money to buy something. How I still had it I have no idea. I guess I just figured it would be nice that for after her rescue she could have a birthday present.

"You're getting soft." The author spoke in my mind.

"Get out!" I shouted back at him.

"Sorry! I just figured there was so much space in here that I could chill here for the rest of the story."

"Who's there?" the Ryu Kanji spirit spoke.

"Hi I'm the author. I created you."

"Oh. Cool.' He said in an unusually friendly voice.

"THATS IT!" I shouted in my head (Can I even do that?).

"Author if your gonna stay in my head then SHUTUP!"

"Well screw you too then! The author shouted back at me. Maybe I should make you just die at the end of this whole thing!"

And on that happy thought he vanished away. I sighed in frustration. This was getting nowhere

. I'll just give Robin the box and dump her, and Rika into a dinghy. That's the problem though.

I didn't want to do that. I didn't want her to have to carry the burden of telling Luffy I basically quit on them.

Technically I'm supposed to be dead according to the rest of my crew. I could have Robin stick to that story. I guess I cant do that either. I would miss those idiots waaaaaaayyyyyy too much.

I have to say this is one of the few times in my life where I have no idea what I am doing.

I went into the tent and found robin shivering. She looked cold and tired. She had been through a lot these past weeks.  
>I stared at her for a few minutes then took the blanket I had and laid it on Robin. She stopped shivering and sighed in content.<p>

I then left feeling like I disturbed her. I felt more snow drop on I face and went over to the fire I made.

I felt that thing creep up inside me again. I felt myself start to lose conscious and the spirit take over. This was bad.

Get the hell out of my head! I told the spirit.

Why should I? The spirit said in my mind. I was generous and waited to consume you till you rescued your friend, but you have made me impatient. If you don't let me take over I will kill her.

I mustered all my strength and sent him back into the essence in his mind. What will I do I thought.

Luffy wouldn't forgive me if I sent Robin back by herself. But I don't want to endanger my crew. That thing will destroy them and there would be nothing I could do about it.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked behind me. He turned to see Robin wrapped around the blanket putting on one of her fake smiles. She obviously was in a lot of pain, but she was trying her best to hide it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as she sat down next to me and they sat in silence.

"Say something stupid!" The author shouted in my head. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. After a few minutes Robin broke the silence.

"Thanks for the blanket." she said.

"Whatever, its no big deal."

"How are your injury's?" She asked.

"There fine." I replied sounding very bored.

"Kenshi-san, is there something wrong?" Robin asked. So I'm back to Kenshi-san I thought. "Why do you think something is wrong?" I forced a smirk.

"Please don't lie to me. Robin said firmly. "If it's about the way yelled at you last night I…" I cut her off.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. Its just… its something I need to figure out on my own." I could tell Robin sympathized with that, so she left it alone. She gazed at the frozen river like she was wondering what my problem was.

She hated not knowing. It made her feel naïve. I knew that, but this was my concern. Plus I felt it was better to keep her in the dark rather than not be able to trust me because I had a freak living in me (Zoro: Well two freaks. Author: Hey!).

"A-anyway…um here." I handed her the box feeling my face turn red. Dammit! Stop being embarrassed. "Happy Birthday Robin."

Robin's face turned pale. "How did you… where did you get this?"

"I … uhh bought it at a shop before well… you know." She opened the box

And music started playing. A music box. A small woman that looked like Robin started dancing in circles.

"Um, I know its not a book and I didn't wrap it, but…"

I heard the faint sound of droplets and looked over to see Robin blinking back tears. Well nice going jackass I thought. Way to make her cry

"I know it's a crappy gift, and I'm sorry I didn't get a better gift."

She looked at him. "You're a fool Roronoa Zoro." Robin said quietly.

Now I'm back to being Zoro I thought. She is so damn confusing.

"You're a fool…" She laughed through her tears. "Because you have no idea how much this mean to me." She hugged me still crying. "I thought I would have to see another birthday pass by."

Robin looked at me and leaned in slightly. "Wait a sec! The author said. Now I might not be the sharpest knife in the crayon box, but aren't you supposed to lean in too, and kiss her?" "YOU MOTHER…" I shouted at him but he disappeared again. I returned back to reality, and Robin was leaning closer and closer to me.

I had no idea why but I leaned in. I thought about the first time I met this woman, and how I would never trust her, ever. Then I thought about Water 7 and how she saved all of our lives, and we defied the world for her. A few times I have questioned if we made the right choice, but now I knew we had made the right choice.

When our lips were about to touch a horrible voice intervened.

"How sweet, but allow me to ruin the moment! Kill him Funkfreed!" Immediately an elephant charged at me, but I countered with two swords. "Did you miss me Nico Robin?" The voice spoke. She turned horrified and saw a person in a body cast. When I looked at this man all I wanted to do was cut him to pieces.

"Spandam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did u like that? DID YA? DID YA? Also i am curious which writing style is preferred by everyone. Would you Rather first person, or third person? Review or send a private message about it. please le me know it would helping. thanks for reading<strong>


	14. Chapter 14:Drums of Battle

**Hey. Whats up? So i guess you were wondering what happened with the ending last chapter. I guess there a few more things in this story i want to add. Any way chapter 14 is here. Hope you enjoy reading (and hopefully reviewing).**

* * *

><p><span>Zoro's POV <span>(15 Minutes ago)

I've seen a lot of strange things in my time (A LOT). However I never thought I would see a rampaging elephant trying to kill me. Not to mention the fact that he was obeying a guy in a frickin body cast.

Any way I'm off topic again. I'm in trouble here. If I was at full power I could kill this thing in a second, but I'm too weak.

Even with two swords all I could do was parry every strike the elephant tried to make, but eventually I slipped and the elephant rammed his head into me.

Imagine feeling a gigantic tusk in your arm. Its doesn't feel too good I cried out in pain.

I can't believe I'm telling someone a story about how helpless I was, but if I don't then I guess no one will. Robin probably doesn't want to remember it, and Rika…well any way my cry actually woke her up.

"Zoro!" she called in panic from the tent.

I cried out in pain again as the trunk was pulled from my arm.

Robin,who just looked like she came from complete shock,crossed her arms and six arms appeared on Spandam.

"Sies Fleur!" She shouted.

"SLAP!" Her arms maliciously slapped Spandam's ,making him scream in pain.

I would have been cracking up if we weren't in such a serious situation.

"Listen to me Rika! Robin cried grabbing her. Hide yourself! Don't worry about me,or can win by ourselves."

She would have been right, if Spandam was alone, but he wasn't. Docked at the edge of the island were three war ships. Robin made a mistake when she turned her back on Spandam. Spandam sent an order to his men, via baby transponder snail.

"Ffffire!"He said with a shaky breath.

I heard the sound of an explosion, and then several cannon balls all rocketed toward Robin.

I broke my parry with the elephant and jumped up facing the cannons directly.

"Santoryu…." I Shouted. "RAVEN HUNT!" I cried cutting the cannonball's in half.

I heard the expolsions behind me as I fell back to the ground. When I landed I staggered. I'm pretty sure I would have collapsed right there if Robin hadn't caught me.

My body was pretty much out of energy, but I couldn't rest until I was back with my crew. Funkfreed roared and charged me again, but I was ready this time.

"Ittoryu..." I chanted. "36 POUND CANNON!" Funk freed cried out with his trunk and collapsed before returning to his original form as a broken sword.

"NOOO!" Spandam cried.

I walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Spandam tried to reach for his transponder snail to call for help, but I stomped on his finger's making them crack and Spandam cry out.

"You're a problem Spandam. I said in a low tone grabbing the disgusting filth of a person. All her life she has done nothing but run away, Thanks to what you and your father did. My anger rising with my voice. And I know one thing…" I said punching the former cp9 director. "She would be smiling more if not for you!"

"Meh mee weh kih yuh!" Spandam shouted. His face so swelled up he could barely speak. "What was that ugly?" I said shaking him. "I said my men will kill you! He said sneering.

I have more than 300 men and 3 battleships! You and that witch won't escape!" He cackled savoring the idea of their capture.

"Yeah? I said. Well I don't care how many government dogs you have. It means nothing if there all bark and no bite."

Spandam smiled as if I told him a joke. "Well I brought someone who's all bite, and no bark."

Immediately I felt a chill in the air. I heard Robin gasp behind me. When I turned what I saw scared me. The tall man walked closer to me, his very presence making me sweat. The admiral Aokiji stepped forward.

"Hello Roronoa Zoro." He said. I scanned the area for options.

We couldn't run, and we as sure as hell couldn't hide. I can't give up because if I do Robin and Rika will.

"Zoro, forget me." Robin's voice quivered." "Just please go." "Don't die for me."

Under normal circumstances I would have yelled at her for making such a stupid comment, but I merely squeezed her shoulder.

"If you were me, and I told you to leave me behind… Would you?" She blinked and shook her head no "I know that you would stay for me. I said tying my bandanna around my head. So I'll protect you with my life as well."

I charged at Aokiji as he prepared his attack. Aokiji raised his palm and shot shards of ice.

"ICE SHARD!" I dodged most of them but one slit my cheek.

I put Wado in my mouth and went on offense."108 POUND CANNON!"

The attack shattered the shards and only sent him back.

"Was that supposed to do more than make step back a few feet?" He asked in an honest tone.

This comment frustrated me. What the hell is this guy? I see how he beat Luffy so easily. This man is in a league of his own. Still I can't run.

"Don't You mock me government dog! I charged. Santoryu…DEMONIC RAVEN!"

I spun like a rolling wheel to attack the admiral, but it was futile. "ICE BALL!" he shot a ball of ice at me and I had to turn to avoid getting frozen.

I fell to the ground wheezing. My arm was roaring in pain from Funkfreeds attack. I'm going to die.

I knew that, but maybe I can take Aokiji with me. I stood up and put my swords to gather spinning them.

"If I'm going to die then at least I can say I killed an admiral when I get to hell!" Aokiji stared at me and created an ice saber.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall."

I merely smiled at him. Strange as it was I was enjoying this. Its fights like these that make me go beyond my limits. This time I stopped smiling immediately. Robin and Rika were in danger as long as this man is alive. Focus!

"Santoryu! I ran. SANZEN SEKAI!"

The next 2 minutes were a blur. All I heard was spilt blood, and it wasn't from Aokiji.

I then heard Robin scream my name. After a few minutes Aokiji looked at me with pit, almost sympathy. "You seemed like that was your last attack." He said.

"So I guess I'lll use mine." "ICE TIME CAPSULE!"

A wave of Ice engulfed me and I became frozen solid. I saw Robins face on the other side pounding on the ice.

She looked desperate and pained. I watched helpless as they began to surround her.

They were going to kill her. Or worse. No. It can't end like this. Not at the hands of the marines.

I couldn't fail Robin. I was so close.

I have to win…I…I HAVE TO WIN! I heard a horrible laugh come from my head and I blacked out.

Robin's POV (5 minutes Ago)

He's dead. He's gone. I 've lost him again. No matter how many times I scream his name he doesn't answer.

I pounded on the ice, trying to get some kind of sign of life out of Zoro, but he remained frozen with a stunned expression.

"Zoro break free! I pleaded, though I knew that was impossible. Please don't die." I whispered.

I watched as Aokiji came toward me making another ice Saber.

"Everything you become close to dies doesn't it Nico Robin?"

I watched as all of his men moved closer to me. There were too many of them. If there is any thing happy about all this is that Rika ran least some one's life is spared.

My strength was not nearly enough to take on an entire army. Spandam, who was being helped up by some marines laughed.

"Get her men! There's a promotion for the man that does!"

The men all began to close in on me, their eyes wild with the need to earn the reward.

"S-stay away from me! I stuttered. Or I'll break all your bones!"

I was so busy fending off the men that I didn't notice the gold light emitting from the iceberg Zoro was trapped in. I turned around and became blind for minutes.

I relied on my hearing, but I wished I didn't have too. A horrible laughter could be heared, and the sound of cracking ice.

When the light vanished I saw Zoro standing in front of me. He seemed to be the source of the golden energy. Something else seemed off.

Zoro's eyes were menacing, scary even. They were yellow and hollow.

"Hey girly! Zoro said as if there were three of him talking. I would stand back if I were you! Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get cut!"

This isn't Zoro I thought. There was no way. His laugh was so horrible, and his smile was cold and deranged.

Spandam came out of shock and yelled at his men as they were taking him back to the warship.

"Take him men! Beat him within an inch of his life!"

The marines turned their intention from me to Zoro and charged at him with their swords.

With an inhuman laugh using his golden sword he made a gold burst of energy shoot at each marine cutting them all down at the same time.

For as long as I can remember being with the Strawhats I can honestly say I have never seen Zoro preform that attack.

Aokiji stepped forward the ice saber still in his hand.

"Your not Roronoa Zoro are you?" Zoro looked at him like he was a moron.

"How could you ask such a stupid question? He stared Aokiji down.

I'm clearly more powerful than he is, and I can also beat you!"

Aokiji chuckled as if he had told the best joke in the world. "Try it boy."

In a flash there was a wound on Aokiji's shoulder and their would have been another had he not blocked with his ice saber.

With lighting speed each time Zoro tried to cut down the admiral and would have succeeded had

He not barely dodged each of Zoro's strikes. I was shocked.

Aokiji was panting. Zoro was actually overpowering him. Zoro laughed and eyed Spandam, who was about to be on his ship.

"For a weakling like you death is the best option!" He launched himself at Spandam and raised his sword.

I stood there wondering if I should be happy or sad. The man I have wanted to kill my self was finally going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of splattering blood, or the sound of Spandam screaming.

Instead there was total silence .

When I opened my eyes I saw a stunned Zoro looking at Aokiji who was holding the top part of Zoro's blade preventing it from hitting Spandam.

He then froze the blade and snapped it like a twig.

The gold energy from the sword disappeared, and Zoro cried out as the gold energy disappeared from his body.

Zoro's Pov  (2 minutes Ago)

When I finally regained control I realized with the sword broken the spirit had left my body. Now all I had left in terms of power were 2 swords and 1 broken one. I looked at Robin. She looked afraid. Like I was a monster.

"I wont ask what that was. Aokiji said. I only wish to take you into the marines". I staggered.

My secret weapon was gone. That spirit had vanished. As much as hate to say it he was our last hope. Spandam laughed from his ship.

"You need a lesson in manners! Time to die"! He pointed to a cannon and prepared to fire.

When he was about to fire a big rock hit his head.

"OW! What the hell?" When I looked I saw Rika with a rock in her hand.

"Take that!" Rika yelled. You stupid kid I thought. Run away.

Spandam face turned bright red like he was going to wring Rikas neck. "Nobody mocks Spandam! He shouted. Not even a child!"

He fired the cannon, but it wasn't me. The cannonball came hurtling towards Rika.

I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next. I ran as fast as I could towards Rika and threw myself in front of her. There was no time to grab her.

There was not time to get away. This was my only option. I really am lucky. I'm mean it.

The cannon erupted a few feet away for me. First I was blind, then I was deaf. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Or maybe I couldn't hear it. When the dust cleared I heard Rika calling my name.

"Rika…run." I said collapsing to the ground on my face.

"Zoro!" Rika shook me. Robin ran towards me horrified. I tried to stand up, but ended falling on my back. "What a pathetic end. I mumbled.

The once great Pirate Hunter Zoro, the demon of the east blue… sacrifices himself to save a kid.

I chuckled at the thought. How ironic."

Robin stood over me squeezing my hand so tightly my fingers turned purple.

"Don't die! She yelled. You can't die on me now!"

A warm liquid fell to my face.

"Hey Robin quit crying. I said. Your getting tears on my face,and that's no way for me to go out."

"Zoro your really not gonna die are you? Rika 't leave me like mommy!

I looked at Rika and smirked. "Save your tears squirt. I coughed out blood. Save them for someone that matters. Don't waste them on someone like me."

I felt myself start to slip away again, but this time there was no spirit that was gonna save my friends this time.

Robin's POV (Now)

I checked Zoro's pulse. He was alive. Barely,but alive. I stopped the crying and became anger. My friend was dying, and all I had been doing is watching.

I stood up. I looked at all the marine soldiers. All I have ever seen some of these men do is take from others. Like me.

"You'll pay. I whispered. YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY! I crossed my arms. Cien Fleur! BIG TREE!"

With a hundred hands I made a gigantic fist and slammed it into all the soldiers.

I felt like a living weapon almost senselessly destroying anything in my path. Eventually I tired out. I staggered falling to my knee's.

Like Zoro I was at the end of my rope. I heard the cannon fire, and made my peace with death.

I hope Rika did too.

"VEAU VENGEANCE!" I heard a thud and watched as the cannonball fell to the ground.

I smelt the feint of smell of tobacco.

"Cook-san!" Sanji blew a puff of smoke.

Then his eyes turned to hearts

"Robin-chwan! He cried. He stopped when he saw Zoro. Is that marimo over there? Is he alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you can guess who's gonna fight next (Luffy V.S Aokiji). Get ready for the second-to last chapter. Hope you enjoyed The fight. Thanks for reading<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Strawhats VS marines:round2

**I'm Back! Seriously it feels like i havent updated this story in years even though it only been a couple of weeks. So heres Chapter 15, and i think I ****did pretty okay with this one. I made Robin Really OOC but, I am definitely not the first person to do enjoy the Chapter. Reviews as always are appreciated. **

* * *

><p><span>Nami's POV<span>

Were not even docked at zero island for five minutes and Sanji runs off! When I find him he is going to pay! Literately!

As we were preparing weapons I watched Luffy stare at what looked like marine war ships. My face turned pale with fear.

Kaiser had tricked us! This was probably a naval base!

"Luffy! I cried. We need to leave now! What if…?" Luffy put his hand up to signal me to stop talking.

I looked at him and saw what he saw. He was staring intensely at a man on the ship. Like he was staring at the devil incarnate.

He stared the same way he did at Crocodile the first time he laid eyes on him. He eyed the former CP9 director Spandam with eyes that would make Kaiser himself piss his pants.

"Well, if it isn't the boy who left enies lobby in ruins! Spandam snarled. Straw hat Luffy! You're a little too late! Nico Robin is about to be taken to impel down, and now you're all going to die!" So many things were in that sentence that made me want to cry. Poor Robin. She was being taken prisoner again! "So what else can I take from you straw hat? Spandam asked. I realized he was looking at me. Maybe I can take her off your hands hmm? What would you do then straw hat? I'll take this one away just like I took Nico Robin away!"

I gave him a glare and opened my mouth to curse at him but, luffy picked me up and carried me away. Shocked as I was, I screamed at him clawing at him and yelling to put me down. He didn't until we were in the crow's nest.

"Luffy! I yelled a him. Why did you do that I can take care of myself! I …" Without warning Luffy put his arms around me and. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I want you to stay out of this."

I wanted to protest but I knew there was no arguing with Luffy. Besides I never thought I would see Luffy…. Be as gentle with someone as he was being with me. Usually he would just tear things down with no regard for the consequences. Even though it didn't seem like it Luffy knew what he was talking about most of the time. He knew life was a precious thing. Zoro's death only reminded him.

I watched him as he put his hat on my head and walked back down to the deck with a glare in his eye. I opened the window and saw Luffy look back up at Spandam.

"How dare you! He shouted slamming his fist into the ground. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY NAVIGATOR!" All at once Luffy started steaming. Spandam only sneered.

" Nice trick, but I have a better one." I watched as all the marines on the ship gathered around Spandam. Spandam laughed and pointed at Luffy.

"Teach this son of Dragon a lesson men!" Immediately all the men stormed the Sunny their swords ready to attack Luffy, but he zipped right past them.

"GUM-GUM… JET BULLET! With an in human roar Luffy slammed his fist right into Spandam's stomach. Spandam barely moaned and collapsed.

The next 20 seconds were a total blur.

Luffy looked at the soldiers, and they all jumped off the Sunny terrified for their lives. Luffy then grabbed hold of a nearby tree and catapulted away.

I watched stunned at what I just witnessed. Did Luffy just do all that? One punch and an entire army were gone. I hurried down the crow's nest, and hurried down to Usopps workshop. He and Franky had been down there all day preparing weapons and being ready for fighting an entire pirate crew. Thinking about Kaiser made me think about how stupid I was.

I became so angry with Spandam I forgot why we were here.

To save Robin. I don't know what happened to Kaiser, but I knew somewhere in my gut that our new enemy was the marines, and I felt that something bad was happening.

I busted through the factory doors and saw Usopp Chopper, and Franky arming guns and preparing for battle. "Franky! Get outside and find Luffy and Sanji!

Chopper…Usopp! Stay here and be ready on medical attention!"

Franky only nodded rushing past me as he left to help Luffy.

"What about you Nami?" Chopper asked. I looked at Chopper with a determined look in my eye.

Like no was going to stop me from achieving my objective. "I'm going to hide!" I said running away. "Usopp and Chopper looked at me with menacing glares. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP US FIGHT!"

Robin's POV

I watched as Sanji collapsed his body shaking.

"That will teach you to defy the marines boy. Aokiji said tossing him away. He walked slowly towards Zoro and I watched horrified as he set his foot down on Zoro's neck. The slightest bit of pressure could crush his windpipe. You however are the real problem Roronoa.

"Don't even try to play dead. I know your conscious." Zoro opened his eyes slightly. He was still alive, but fading away fast.

"Well Roronoa? Why don't you beg for mercy? Why don't you shout out my name?" Aokiji waited a few moments until Zoro spoke.

"Go…back to…hell." He said groggily.

Aokiji lost his patience. He lifted his foot up and begins to slam it down. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore.

"Stop! I yelled running towards Zoro and burying my face into his chest. Don't kill him!"

For a few moments silence engulfed the area.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of sobs being generated by me.

I looked up at zoro's face and saw him staring at the sky. I realized something then and there. He didn't want to die. Neither did I. I'm not afraid of death.

Definitely not anxious for it, but, not afraid. I just wish I had the chance to talk with Zoro one more time. I heard sobbing not from me but, from in the distance. Rika. I felt so bad for her. All this. Only to end up back with the marines.

Poor Sanji. He tried to save me just like Zoro, and he was hurt for it. Just like everyone else I ever met. Aokiji made another Ice saber and raised it ready to strike down on us.

All of the sudden I felt Zoro's strong hand grab hold of mine. Did he really think it was hopeless? Was he that certain we were going to die? I didn't care. Not anymore. Just holding his hand was enough for me. I could die in peace now.

"ROOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIINNNNNN!" I saw a figure in the sky calling my name. When I recognized the voice I was shocked. As the figure came closer I knew we were saved.

"Luffy!" Luffy landed to the ground with a huge thud, breaking part of the ground.

"Robin your okay! Luffy grabbed me and hugged me fiercely. We were worried sick about you!" Maybe it was his simple nature. Maybe it was how happy he was to see me. Whatever it was I couldn't help smiling. It was nice to know things didn't change. There was something I wanted him to see.

"Luffy look." I whispered pointing to Zoro. Luffy looked and his mouth dropped to the ground. Literately.

"Hey Luffy. Zoro croaked. Did you miss me?" Luffy looked at Zoro like he was an alien, and then grabbed him and squeezed the life out of him laughing while he did it.

"ZOOOORRRROOOOO! Your okay! We thought you were dead. Is Kaiser dead? Why are you lying on the ground?" While he was squeezing Zoro, Zoro lost consciousness.

"AHHHHHHHH! Luffy screamed. I killed Zoro!"

In spite of everything I giggled to my self. When Luffy turned around and saw Aokiji however.

"Hey ice guy. Luffy asked. Did you do that to Sanji?"

He pointed to Sanji who was still trying to regain his footing after his brutal fight with Aokiji. The admiral merely nodded looking almost bored with us.

"And did you do that to Zoro?" He asked pointing to Zoro this time.

The admiral nodded. Again. Luffy looked enraged, and slammed his fist on the ground. The next thing I knew he was steaming. I blinked once and he was gone.

Seconds later his fist and Aokiji's fist collided creating a shockwave.

"Oi Nico Robin!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Franky!" He smiled and lifted Zoro and Sanji onto his Shoulders.

"Come on! He said. Let strawhat fight the admiral. We need to get a safe distance away!" I ran to Rika and grabbed her carrying her in my arms.

"Come on Rika. Zoro would never forgive me if we left you behind."

As we ran past I noticed Luffy was tiring out fast. "Luffy! I called. We need to leave now!" He looked at me for a second, nodded realizing he couldn't beat Aokiji, and he used his arms to attach to a tree. Using his other arm he wrapped it around Franky and I. Was he going to…? No he wouldn't. Would he?

He Would.

In one motion he flung us all back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Despite the landing I had never been happier to see the ship. Not even when I first laid eyes on it.

"Straw hat you bastard! Franky yelled. You could've damaged Sunny!"

I checked Rika to make sure she was okay but I didn't have much time, because Ussop, Nami and Chopper came running from below the ship.

"ROBIN!" They shouted tears streaming don all their faces. I realized that was the reaction of a lot of people today. They all ran and jumped on me squeezing me so tightly I thought one of my ribs was going to break.

"I'm so happy your alive Robin! Nami shrieked. I …"

"Excuse me? A rough low voice said behind me. Could you shut up for a few minutes?

When Nami and Ussopp and Chopper saw who it was like Luffy there jaws all dropped with amazement.

Coming back from the dead is not the easiest thing in the world. Zoro continued. But it's also not the worst thing in the world."

Zoro's POV

Nami looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Zoro? Nami asked. Is it really you?"

I looked at her like she was a moron. "Who else were you expecting? Santa Clause?" I smirked.

She looked at me for a moment and then punched me repeatedly. "You jackass! She yelled at me tears still

running down her face like water works. How could you make us worry about you like that?

You should have stayed dead!

That way you wouldn't have to pay the gigantic fine I'm going to give you! Your debt is being increased by 10 billion berries! Do you hear me? 10 Billion! I chuckled a little bit.

"Aww so you do care about me huh witch woman?" She ignored me and yelled at Franky to get us out of here.

When the coup de burst was activated my head started spinning. Damn. The higher we went the worse I got, and the lower we went the worse I got. "Guys! Chopper yelled. Zoro looks bad. Really bad!"

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. I dont know how much time had past but at some point I had been moved to a bed. "Is he going to make it Chopper?" I heard Robins voice say.

His only response was "If we hadn't got to him when we did he would be dead now."

More time past and now I heard Ero cooks voice. "You shitty idiot. Making Robin-Chwan worry about you. How cruel."

I wanted to shout out at him, but no sound came out. My vision was so blurry I might as well be blind. I was practically a mute. As time past I heard Robins voice again. Not just that.

She was holding my hand. Gripping it. As if she was trying to pull me away from something. Maybe Death. What she said next rocked me to my core. Made me second guess reality.

"Zoro…I…I love you." She paused. Please wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well What did you think? Overwhelming? Underwhelming? Hey by the way why isnt any one ever just Whelmed? (Epic Young Justice joke steal) Any way thanks for reading<strong>


	16. Chapter 16:Bittersweet end

**Alright guys! After over a year here is the conclusion for my promise! Before we dive into the fic, a couple of things . One i owe you guys a huge thank you for sticking with me, and this story. It really means alot that people wanted to see this story continued. Thanks guys. The other thing is the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, or its awesome charaters.**

* * *

><p>Zoro's POV<p>

I felt it Deaths icy hand reach out to me.

I thought I was dreaming at first, but then I realized maybe I wasn't.

I never imagined how this would go. I mean I've survived incredible stuff.

I've survived millions of volts of electricity, getting cut in half, and most recently, been possessed by the psychotic spirit of a sword.

For gods sakes the only injury I haven't accumulated yet is brain damage (Though Love cook and witch woman might argue that I have). I'll be honest im not afraid of death, but I'm disappointed in myself. How could I let it end here? My dream still wasn't achieved, Luffy wasn't the pirate king yet, and I hadn't even met Hawkeye again.

Shame really, now that I had people to live for, a crew to fight for I'm going to die.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Were not a pirate crew, were a gang of misfits.

Were not even that, were a family of misfits. Anyway, They all have potential to achieve their dreams.

No, Not potential, they will achieve their dreams. Usopp Will be braver than any of us, Nami will draw her map of the world, Sanji will find his all blue, Chopper will be the best damn doctor ever, Robin will find her true history, and Franky will take his ship all they way to Raftel, And Luffy? I've never met anyone who deserved to be king of the pirates more than him.

Now im thinking about those idiots, and im angry with myself for dying on them. I would never fulfill my dream now, or see them fulfill theirs. I still cannot believe I wouldn't fufill my dream.

That notion seemed unreal. Someone else besides me or Kuina would be the worlds greatest swordsman. I swore I would never let that happen, and now it will. Funny, here I' am at the end, thinking about all this, but what im really thinking is…what a coward I've been towards Robin. I never took the next step.

I'm gonna die without her knowing how I felt about her.

I never really paid attention to women until I met her. When I look at her… everything seems to makes sense.

If Robin were here I'd tell her the way I felt, and quit playing around. I guess that'll never happen now. My body unvoluntarily shivered. I could feel myself slipping away again. I felt nothing, but cold. This was it. I was going die. And then I heard it.

A voice. A female voice. Robin. She was talking to me again. Her words were all jumbled. I couldn't make out anything. The only thing I could make out was "come back to us".

Suddenly my rage at myself became uncontrollable. A new will to live found me. Newfound strength found me.

I'm not gonna die. Not today. Not with people I love waiting for me.

Dammit! C'mon, stupid body. Move! Move!

Robin's POV

I am regarded as a demon to anyone but my friends.

I'm the "Devil's Child". For me to tell a man I love him was…incredible.

In truth it just slipped I suppose. But after Everything we've been through together, and what we've gone through the last few days I felt it was the right time.

I've been sitting in the sick ward of the Sunny for Five days now.

I've slept only once and eaten all my meals here. Zoro hasn't even moved once.

He's been on life support the whole time. Chopper's been treating him, but he's not sure if Zoro we'll even live through the next day. Sitting in this bed, with all these tube hooked up to him, he looked so fragile.

Fragile.

That's a word I would never use to describe Zoro, but yet here was, on the verge of death.

Nami, and Sanji keep telling me to rest, but I cant. Not when theirs the possibility he could flatline at any moment.

I rested my hand on his, and waited perhaps if he would react to me,but as usual nothing.

"I don't know if you can hear me Zoro… I whispered softly. But I meant it when I told you I love you.

I laced my fingers through his, and continued. "When I joined this crew, and met you the only thing I could think about you was "He'll be harder to break than the others", but I never could break you. I never was able to ensure that you trusted me like the others. I would never imagine of all of us you'd save me from Eneru."

I paused remembering that moment. " When you caught me… I'd never felt so safe in my life." I squeezed his hand. "Zoro, you told me once that no one would except a nakama dying for them. Anger suddenly clouded my mind. Then how could you die like this? Die for me? The only reason your lying like this is because of me." I tensed, but I went on. "Kaiser nearly killed you, Aokiji almost killed you. All because of me." I looked at him again trying, to change the subject, but there was nothing else for me to say or talk about. "Come back to us Zoro I pleaded with him. Come back to me." I was about to go on but the sick room door opened.

Sanji came in with a tray of food. When he saw Zoro his face turned serious and for a reason I couldn't understand, almost guilty, but when he saw me his gaze softened.

"Hello Robin-chan." He said half-heartedly

. I smiled at him, making an attempt to cheer him up. "Hello Cook-san." Immediately Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, and he began to twirl around. "ROBIN-CHWAN! YOUR AS BEAUTIFAL A GODDESS TODAY! I MADE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT! YOU MUST BE STARVING!" Once he calmed down he put the tray down front of me, and sat down with me.

We sat in silence until Sanji spoke again ."Robin-chan, you should get some rest." He said blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"I can keep an eye on this idiot for awhile." I sighed. "I'm sorry cooks-san." I gave him another smile.

"But I just cant leave him like this." I turned to Zoro and squeezed his hand in affection. Sanji seemed tense at this for one reason or another, but he blew a puff of smoke.

"Robin-chan,he of all people would want you to rest. You've been here too long." He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Go get some sleep, and I'll let you know when he wakes up."

I was hesitant to let go of Zoro's hand, but eventually I decided Sanji was right. I was no use to Zoros recovery in the shape I was in. I leaned over to Zoro and kissed him in on the cheek. "Please come back."

I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. I Turned to a somewhat stunned Sanji, smiled at him,and then left. As I left the sick room I saw Rika playing with Luffy and Chopper on the lawn.

Above them, Nami was by her tangerine orchid, picking the ripe ones to eat, while Brook was entertaining her with a song. Below them Franky, and Usopp were building a suit made of iron. I looked at my surroundings, and smiled the widest smile I ever had. As I walked to my cabin I had only one thought in my mind: I'm finally home.

Sanji's POV

I sat there staring at him.

He was what this whole thing was about.

Why we had to fight the marines, why Robin hasn't slept in days, and why the whole crew was out of sorts. Him. This shitty, half dead marimo. Man he's a pain in the ass. And, yet he needed to live. He was are friend, and … he makes Robin happy.

I can't make her happy like that. I don't thinka any of us can. So he better get better, because I cant take any more of robins sadness. After about a minute, Zoro's heart line flattened. For a minute, I stood there in shock. "No." I whispered dropping my cigarette to the floor "No." I stomped on my cigarette and immediately started chest compression's.

"Come on, come on." I muttered compressing harder. "Your not leaving us you selfish bastard."

I thought about calling out to Chopper to see if he could help, but I was afraid if I left him, Zoro would be dead for sure. Come on shithead. Wake up! You cant leave us like this. We just got you back.

Come on! Wake up! The flatline continued and I just kept compressing.

"Come on you selfish bastard." I eventually stopped and felt small tears start to form in my eyes. One of my friends just died and all I could do was just watch. Part of my brain couldn't accept it but he was dead. I wanted to cry. Zoro, and I never saw eye to eye on much, but I always thought of him as a brother. "Dammit you mossheaded shit."

I whispered. "Damn you for your dying." I was about to get up and tell the others, when it the heart moniter showed a pulse. A grunt came from the operating table , as Zoro's eyes opened, He ripped off his breathing mask, took off all the wires on his body, and sat up . "Unnnnhhhhh." Zoro moaned clutching his head. "Damn my head is killing me."

I stood there with my mouth hitting the ground. "Your back?!"

I asked in shock. He looked at me like I was insane. "Where did you think I went?" He asked rubbing his head.

I wanted to smack him, but then I realized that nobody else knew he was awake.

"We have to tell'em your alive shithead!". Before I could run out, Zoro pulled me back. "No… too tired…gotta rest." Zoro said woozily. He would've collapsed if I hadn't held him up.

"Hey ero cook." He moaned. "Make sure Robin's okkaaaayyyy…" He lost consciousness again.

I'll admit I didn't know what just happened. All I knew is Zoro was alive which is enough for me . I dragged him back to the hospital bed and hooked him back up to the machines. There would be time to tell the others he was okay, but for now I decicded, he should rest. They would all wanna see him if I told them, and what he needs is sleep.

I took Robins untouched food, and left the sick room. I went into the Aqua bar to be alone.

While I was there I thought about what I said to Luffy a few days ago. How I told him Zoro wasn't my nakama. I still don't know what compelled me to say it, but I was wrong. He's my brother.

Like Luffy and Ussop and the others. So that shit head better wake up soon cause im itching to kick him in his shit swordsman face.

3 weeks Later….

Zoro's POV  
>She's gone now.<p>

I only knew her for a short time, and yet she had such an impact on me.

I was never one for the "Life is Unfair" crap that some people spew, but to be standing over a childs grave; to know she's never coming back made me question everything about the nature of life. Rika. She's gone forever now.

Chopper called it "Mortuus cell syndrome", a case in the body where the cells begin to disintegrate in the body. It's a rare disease that only occurs in once ina blue moon, but its terminal. There is no treatmentWhen she passed on the ship two days ago, We all wept. The passing of a companion we just met. Luffy already grew to like her, and she was already calling Nami, and Robin "nee-chan."

A little girl who could grow up with goal of correcting her fathers mistake was taken too early. We had the funeral this morning, and now its midnight, and I haven't moved. Not to eat or sleep.

I cant think of the right words to say her, and I promised my self I would not leave until I did. We chose the funeral location on a small island in the grandline.

A place where her gravesite cannot be disturbed . Thunder roared in the distance, and I crumpled to my knees at her grave stone, and felt my tears come down with the rain.

"Im sorry Kid." I spoke to her " I should have never let you come with me." I wanted to say more, so I did. " I let you down, and im sorry for it." I took Ryu Kanji from my belt and stuck it in the ground.

This sword. It was honestly more trouble than it was worth. Nevertheless, it helped me save Robin. For that I am grateful. "This sword will watch over you Rika." I put my hands together in a gesture of prayer.

I don't believe in god, but I prayed that Rika would be watched over by the spirit of the Ryu Kanji. I then looked t Rikas grave again and the tears continued to course through my eyes. I went closer to the grave, and embraced it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this" I cried. " Im sorry." I sat there forever apologizing to her, my wraps around the tomb stone.

I felt weak, and fragile. It angered me to feel this way, but this time was different. Somebody close to me died, and the guilt is swallowing me whole. "Please." I whispered. "Please tell me its ok." I waited for a sign, until I heard a voice. "Maybe she already has." I turned around and stood up to see Robin, her shiny black hair a mess from the rain.

"Maybe she sent me." 3 weeks ago I had finally woken out of my coma, and no one was happiest to see me than her. She spent time healing me, sitting with me and even helped me train when I needed it. Now here we were at another tragedy. She looked at me for a moment, and ran to me . We hugged for the longest time, taking comfort in each others arm.

"She was a special girl. Robin spoke in a soft voice. "I know." I replied. Thunder clapped together in the sky, and Robin and I looked a each other. I leaned closer to her, and touched her arms.

She flinched slightly, and I thought about What Kaiser did to her. "I wouldn't …" I began, but she put her finger on my lips. "I know." She said. She relaxed herself, and she tilted her head.

When she kissed me , I thought my brain was fried. All of Robin's passion was in this kiss, as was mine . I though about the journey we've had to take together, and how its been a nightmare.

How Rika died, and Robin had to be torture. How I came close to dying.

All of it was one giant scar that might never heal. But for now this moment made me feel like I could do anything. I thought back to when I heard Robin tell me she loved me when I was in the coma.

Well, I never thought I would say this,or that there would be a woman out there that could ever get me to say it. But I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNNDDDD DONE! My first fic i ever did is finally finished after over a year! Guy's thank you for emailing me , and writing reviews to get me back into writing this! Thank you all so much for your patience, and look out for my other stories! Thanks as always for reading!<strong>


End file.
